Stay With Me
by slushiefulloflove
Summary: AU: Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted to the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana grows attached to Brittany. What will Brittany do when she becomes the only reason why Santana's holding on?
1. Chapter 1

Share

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Brittany exclaimed, throwing off the covers and dashing to te bathroom. It was her first day as a nurse at the Lima General Hospital and she was going to be late. It was now 8:32 and her shift should have started ten minutes ago. Her alarm was set to go an hour ago but she happened to be too deep asleep to notice. She cursed Puck in her head silently. He was the one to got her to drink the night before. It was her best friend's birthday last night and they spent a good few hours in a bar until late night. Everyone (led by Puck) pressured her to let loose and have fun knowing she had work the following day. How was she going to stop herself from drinking with all that pressure? So here she was: running late for her first day at work while suffering a massive hangover.

She rushed to the bathroom and got ready; taking a quick shower and throwing on a good pair of jeans dnd a T-shirt. The blonde left her hair down and planned to let it dry naturally. Her hair was pretty anyway and she didn't exactly have the time to style it. She grabbed her bag from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. _'You can do this. You're amazing. You're the Fierce Pierce.'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her bag, yelled a quick goodbye to her roommate, and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Brittany hopped in her car and pulled up from their driveway carefully. She knew she was already too late but that didn't mean she was going to take the risk of getting into a car crash just because she was late for work. She was twenty three years old and she had a huge life ahead of her. She could feel it. She's wanted to be a doctor all her life and now she was going to get the chance. It was the first stepping stone to her success. She really did care about people a lot and was good with blood and stuff so she knew that someday she would end up as one. Many people don't exactly believe in her abilities though.<p>

Back in high school, she wasn't really the sharpest tool in the box. She's made careless mistakes and was known as the typical dumb blonde. She was kind of made popular by it, really, even if she did just fail one class. She just kind of went with the flow even though she knows herself that it wasn't true. She sighed at the nostalgic memories as she parked at the staff parking in the hospital. She sure did hope that the people there were nice. She wouldn't have known what to do if they weren't.

* * *

><p>The blonde stood in front of the hospital's automatic siding doors and felt a tinge of fear and excitement. This was her first real job and it was the beginning of her adventure to Doctor-ism. She took a deep breath and walked in through the doors, greeted by the full and air conditioned scent of the hospital. She walked to the reception, in which a small brunette who was scribbling furiously on her clipboard, was stationed.<p>

"Hi." Brittant greeted, smiling at the brunette.

"Hello there. Name please?" the brunette greeted withban equally wide smile on her face.

"Brittany S. Pierce. It's my first day today but I was kind of running late." the blonde scratched the back of her head bashfuly and gave the receptionist a shy smile.

"Oh yes! You're here on my list. Oh, how rude of me. My name is Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you, Brittany." she extended her hand out which the blonde hesitantly took and shook her hand.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

"Alright. So according to my list, you have been assigned to a patient already. Since it's just your first day, you will only be observing how the patient is doing and attending to their needs." Rachel explained looking over the blonde's outfit, biting her bottom lip. "Have you got any scrubs?"

"Oh yes! I scrubbed this morning..?" Brittany sai hesitantly, finding it weird that she was asked that question in a place like this.

"No, sweetie. I meant scrubs, like, the hospital clothes?" Rachel gestured to what she was wearing, chuckling lightly.

"Oh! Right.. Umm.. No? Do I need them right away?" Brittany asked, unsure. She was worried. What if she was giving them a bad first impression. She was sure she was to lose her job on the first day.

"Don't worry. It's okay. You don't need them today. You do tomorrow though. Make sure you get them then." she gave Brittany a reassuring smile. "Oh, and here. It's a patient observance sheet. Every new nurse is required to fill one out on the first day, hence the observing." she handed the blonde a sheet of paper with questions on it and a pen.

"Lunch break is at noon and your shift ends at 7pm. If you have any questions, feel free to ask." Rachel smiled again. She really seemed like a friendly person. Brittany thought she was really nice.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go on. Enjoy your first day." she said as the phone rang. She answered it and started another conversation.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked down at the sheet, guessing that that was probably the end of the conversation. The questions abour the questions were quite basic. Nothing too complicated but they grow harder and harder every question. She glanced down at the bottom of the sheet and guessed that that question was probably the hardest of them all. It was a question asking her what she thought the patient's disease was. How was she going to find out all this in one day? She then looked up at the top of the sheet and found her patient's details.<p>

_Patient: Lopez, Santana. Sex: Female. Age: 22. Room: 133_

That was all it said about the patient. The fac. that she was only twenty-two gave Brittany hope that they might have things in common and end up being friends. She was kind of excited now but still can't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach. What if Santana didn't like her? Now, that would be a huge problem. She sighed deeply and me her way to the elevator.

Once the elevator opened, Brittany saw a pretty blonde girl with short hair. She was wearing what Brittany assumed was 'scrubs' and figured that she was working in the hospital as well. The pretty girl gave her a smile and beckoned her to come in. Brittany gave an awkward wave and stepped inside.

"So you visiting someone?" the pretty blonde asked, smiling at the other blonde.

"Nope. I'm a new nurse. It's my first day today."

"Oh! Well, in that case, I'm Quinn Fabray. I work with the newborns in the nursery." she extended her hand and Brittany took it, shaking her hand in acknowledgement.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Speaking of which, do you happen to know where room one hundred thirty three is?"

"Yes, of course! I'm on break now so I can take you there." she grinned as she walked out of the elevator. "Come along then. We don't have all day."

* * *

><p>Quinn led Brittany through the quiet, white walled halls of the hospital, constantly being stared at by other passing people wearing scrubs. The nostalgic feeling comes onto Brittany again as she remembered her first day if high school. Her first day of work in this hospital strongly reminded her of that. Her heart was beating faster and faster each step she took. It was only a matter of minutes now before she meets Santana. The blonde imagines her as a brunette with Spanish features, guessing from her name. But of course, she could be wrong. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice halt to a stop and bumped right into her.<p>

"Uh, sorry, Quinn." she apologised, feeling embarassed.

"It's alright. You're looking for room one three three, right?" Quinn asked. Brittany nodded.

"Here we are then. Santana, right?"

Brittany nodded again. "Do you know anything about her?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Not much, really. The girl's really mysterious. All I know is that she's been here since like, three years ago and has been really ill ever since. She doesn't eat much. We have to give her her fluids by stucking a needle into her veins. Hm, that's about it, from what I know of."

"Thanks, Quinn." Brittany smiled. At least she knew at least a little bit now.

"No problem. Just don't expect her to talk much though. She's not a big fan of that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, my break is ending soon so I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Quinn said, looking at the time on her wristwatch.

"Okay. Thanks a lot for helping me." Brittany smiled gratefully.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, Brittany." Quinn waved and walked away, leaving the taller blonde standing in front of Santana's door.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into the white walled room, surprised at how lonely it felt. It was pretty much empty except for the furniture the hospital provided: a couch, a tv, a table, a couple of chairs and a bed, which was currently not occupied. She furrowed her eyebrows. Wasn't the patient supposed to be bed ridden? the television was on with today's weather report, which was muted for some reason. Even with its white walled floors and ceilings, the entire room was dark due to the turned off lights and shut blinds. brittany then felt something she hasn't felt in ages: unwelcomed. The room was giant but it felt claustrophobic to her, in a way.<p>

"Hello?" she called out into the room, hoping to get a glimpse of her patient despite ger nervousness and fright, but nothing came. She entered the room and shut the door behind her, walking into the darkness of the room. She plopped herself down onto the chair beside the bed and notices the light threatening to go through the creaks of the blinds but was still shielded out in such a space. She looked around the room, feeling like she didn't belong again.

Suddenly, the door opened, startling Brittany. She looked over to the door and saw two people standing there: A man dressed in scrubs and a lady who looked like she was in her early twenties. Brittany let her eyes linger on the woman a bit more. She was really pretty. She had dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes the blonde has seen. Her tanned skin was illuminated by the lights from the halls. Her arms were crossed and her face was crafted into a scowl.

"Here's your patient. Sorry it took so long." the man in scrubs smiled, apologetically, scratching the back of his head.

Brittany looked over the woman again. She wasn't wearing any of those hideous hospital gowns. She had on a pair of jean shorts, a tank top and a checked flannel shirt with sneakers. She didn't look like a patient at all. In fact, the blonde thought she looked anything but ill. That didn't stop her to think she was beautiful though. The patient glanced in Brittany's direction, her face warming slightly when she caught her eye. She turned away immediately, glaring at the man on scrubs. Brittany sighed.

"Santana, meet your new nurse."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I hope you all liked the first chapter of 'Stay With Me'! Please let me know if you'd like me to continue via review! or just simply pass a reaction towards the chapter. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N: **

Hey everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and put this story on alert and/or their favourites list! You're all amazing. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of _Stay With Me_! I'll try to update at least once a week, or maybe twice if I'm in the mood. Please read and review!

P.S. POV sections are now put onto chapters. It's easier than saying their names over and over plus we get to read what's actually going on in their heads.

**Reviews:**

_nixx: _Here's the update! Enjoy. (:

_Munkey: _I'm glad it got you interested! Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!

_AislinKate: _Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

_ Love-Brittana: _Thanks for reading! Here's the update. (:

_BumbaMumbaJimJams: _I'm glad it got you curious! Her illness won't be exposed until like, halfway through the story so I hope you guys can hold on til then. Major Brittana in future chapters as well. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter. (:

_Roghy: _Aw, thanks, sweetie! I hope you continue to like it more and more as it goes on. (:

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

"Santana, meet your new nurse." The man in the scrubs said.

Brittany was nervous. Santana was looking over her with an unreadable expression on her face. Her gaze made the blonde felt like she could see right through her. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, nervously and looked up, meeting the brunette's eyes.

_'Wow.' _Brittany thought. Santana's eyes were really pretty but there was something in there that made the blonde feel uneasy for some reason. She took a step forward, confidently and stretched out her hand. "Hey, Santana. I'm Brittany. I'll be taking care of you from now on."

Santana just simply stared at the outstretched hand, not bothering to acknowledge the blonde's introduction. She looked away and refused to talk or make eye contact with Brittany. She didn't know why but the blonde made her feel nervous for some reason; like she should go away and hide as fast as she could. She brushed past her new nurse and entered her dark room causing the blonde to withdraw her hand, a hurt expression etched onto her face.

The man in the scrubs looked over to Brittany apologetically. "I'm sorry about her. She's just not used to interacting with other people."

"It's alright. I'll work on it." the blonde gave the man a small smile as he walked away. She then turned to face Santana, who's currently sitting on the edge of her bed, her expression was dazed, like she wasn't here at all.

"Hi." Brittany whispered, causing the Latina to look up. They made eye contact for a few seconds before the brunette looked away, embarrassed. Brittany just smiled and sat beside Santana. She really was going to do all she could to get this girl to open up to her. Every move she made was encouraging Brittany. She wanted her and her patient to be good friends.

* * *

><p><em> Santana's POV<em>

"Santana, it's time to go back to your room."

I scowled and stood up, not breaking the glare I was sending to the nurse's direction. Who did this guy think he was for intruding my personal 'me' time up on the hospital roof? This place was my safe getaway where I can be myself and not worry about anything else. No one else except _me _was welcome here. I walked over to him, a scowl still present on my face and followed him back to my room. I was getting a new nurse today so I didn't fight it. It would be interesting to see a nurse cower every time I'm near. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

I trailed behind the guy, walking through the white walled halls of the hospital, my sneakers making squeaky noises on the tiled floors. I halted to a stop when the nurse did and opened my room door.

"Here's your patient. Sorry it took so long."

I looked over to the girl and saw that she was quite young. She had blonde hair and even from where I was standing, I could see that her eyes were really blue. Her eyes landed on me for a few seconds and then she looked down, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. She seemed nervous.

"Hey, Santana. I'm Brittany." she stretched out her hand and I just stared at it. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. Should I shake it? or ignore it? I don't even know if I could trust this girl. I could feel Brittany's gaze boring into me and it made me feel like I wanted to hide. Away from her. Away from everything.

I brushed past her, briskly, entering my room. I walked over to my bed and sat at the edge of it. I sighed. I don't know if I should let this girl in or just block her out. I don't know if it would be worth my time talking to her and getting to know her. Simply considering these things wasn't even _me. _I felt the bed space beside me dip slightly and a soft 'Hi.' was heard in the room.

I looked up at her, observing every feature of her face, and tried to find any signs of bad intention. I could find none.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Brittany walked through halls of the hospital. It was her lunch break now and she felt bad leaving Santana all alone in her room. Even though it was only her doing the talking, she was happy that she could at least get a smile and a little laugh from her patient.

...

_"My cat back home in Lima used to smoke y'know. Well, I'm not sure if he stopped but yeah.. I was scared he might get cat cancer." Brittany said, a goofy smile upon her lips. She was enjoying herself, just talking to Santana. Even if she didn't talk back and kept her emotionless face on. _

_Apparently though, this particular statement about her cat made Santana let out a small chuckle, amused at the ridiculous stories Brittany was telling her about. Brittany grinned wildly at this and inched herself closer to Santana. "You have a pretty laugh."_

_Santana was sure she turned beet red at the statement but she recovered quickly, putting on her emotionless mask once again. Brittany just smiled._

_..._

Brittany shook her head in amusement at the memory and walked to the direction of the staff room. She was in a really good mood now and all her anxiousness and nervousness were all gone. Just by the few hours she had with Santana, she knew that they would be good friends. She walked in and immediately spotted Quinn, who waved her over.

"Hey, Brittany!" Quinn smiled as the taller blonde made her way over.

"Hi, Quinn." Brittany smiled back and noticed Rachel, sitting across from the other blonde.

"Hey, Rachel." she greeted with a smile.

"You know each other?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Yeah. We met at the reception. Hey, Brittany. How's your day been so far?"

"Yeah, Britt. How's Santana?"

"Oh my, you're assigned to _Santana?_ Please do tell us how she's been." Rachel's eyes widened incredulously at the mention of the Latina's name.

"She's.. really nice, actually." Brittany replied, unsure at why everyone was egging her on her morning with Santana. She was a good patient. Why do the others seem like they don't think so?

"Really?" Rachel crossed her arms and eyed the blonde suspiciously. "Are you sure? Or is she just blackmailing you or something to say good stuff? She's kind of a bitch so yeah."

"What? No!" the taller blonde shook her head in disagreement. So the others weren't a big fan of Santana but that didn't mean they could jump to conclusions like that. And to call her a _bitch_? That was way out of line. "Santana's a very nice patient. Why don't you guys think so?" she huffed in annoyance.

"It's not that, Britt.." Quinn said, biting her bottom lip and sent a quick glare to Rachel. _'We talked about this. Why did you have to bring it up?' _her eyes said, causing the short brunette to look down at her feet, apologetically.

"Sorry, Brittany. It's just.. Santana's not particularly the nicest person to meet.." Rachel trailed off, reminiscing the times when she first met the fiery Latina. Three years ago, she was admitted to the hospital and Rachel happened to be the receptionist; let's just say things didn't go well between them.

"What? She's an angel." Brittany clarified, folding her arms and staring the brunette down. She wasn't gonna let some person talk bad about her patient. She wasn't going to stand for it.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes just grew bigger and bigger at each statement Brittany was letting out. _Santana? _An _angel? _They couldn't believe it. From their experience, they thought Santana descended from _Satan. _Quinn just didn't mention it earlier so it wouldn't scare Brittany away.

"I don't know what your problems with Santana are and I'm not going to push it but I don't know if I can make friends with people who talk bad about my patient.. So I'm just gonna go." Brittany stood up from her seat, took her lunch bag with her and walked out of the staff room. She didn't regret not making friends with the staff on the first day. All that mattered to her right now was Santana and how she didn't deserve to be treated like that. At least she was friends with _her._

The twosome the taller blonde left just sat there, mouth agape. They've never met anyone who could stand Santana's attitude but from there then on, they knew something was special about Brittany. And they sure did hope it was a _good _kind of special.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

How dare they say things about Santana like that? She doesn't deserve to be called a _bitch._ I know from experience that Santana's super nice and I'm sure nothing would change that. I walked down the halls, finding myself walking to the direction of Santana's room. Once I got there, I knocked on her door softly and walked in, finding the Latina snuggled up into bed, her gaze looking out at the window. She looked over to me when she heard the door open and I was sure I saw the smallest of smiles on her lips but it disappeared quickly. Again. At least I was sure she was glad to see me.

I walked over to her bed and sat on a chair beside it. I smiled at her softly and took out my lunch. I saw her eyes widen in and question but I reassured her quickly. "The other people there were being mean so I left. I'd much rather hang out with you than them."

I saw a flash of anger in her eyes but then it quickly dispersed, her gaze suddenly softening. She hasn't exactly talked to me yet but it was alright. I wasn't going to push her. She'll talk to me when she's ready.

So I just stayed there, sitting beside her and telling her more stories about my childhood and high school life. I was happy that my stories were entertaining her. I told her about my family, my friends and my cats, Lord Tubbington and Charity. She's smiled a few times and I couldn't help but think how pretty they were. How pretty she was. A knock on the door startled me as I was in a middle of a story. Santana's face crafted into a frown, as if she knew who the person was.

"Hi Santana. And the new nurse, Brittany, right?" An asian girl entered wearing scrubs and pushed a trolley in. "Alright, Santana. Time for your meds." she smiled, picking out a few bottles from her trolley. I saw Santana's face craft into a scowl so I figured she didn't like her medicine.

"Come on, San. It'll help you feel better." I smiled, hoping that I could help. I watched her as she hesitated for a second, sighed and nodded, taking the pills from the lady, whose eyes suddenly widened.

"You really are something." I heard her whisper.

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. But then it struck me, how the hell did she know who I was?

"She's never taken her pills willingly before. We always had to force it down on her, or mix it with the fluids we insert into her."

"That doesn't explain how you know me though." I pointed out.

"Everyone probably knows you by now. No one's gotten Santana to act like this before."

"It's only my first day and everyone knows m already? Great." My shoulders slumped. I never liked the attention. Yes, I was popular but that didn't mean I liked all the attention. I loved my privacy. "Good thing my shift's ending at 7." I smiled inwardly as I saw Santana frown at this.

"Honey, it's 9pm." she said, a teasing smile on her face as she took the glass from Santana, placed it back on the trolley and wheeled it out, shutting the door behind her.

My eyes widened and I scrambled into my bag for my phone. It was _indeed _9pm. I smiled apologetically at Santana, who was no frowning at the fact that I was going. She was adorable.

"Sorry, San. I have to go now." To be honest, I didn't want to leave yet. I liked talking to Santana.

She nodded as she sat up, her face in a daze again.

"I'll be back tomorrow though. Will you be good to the other people for me?" I requested, reaching out and brushing a strand of her hair from her face. I watched as she nodded.

"Alright. I'll be going now. Good night, Santana." I reached out to squeeze her hand and tucked her in bed. She looked up at me said something I'll never forget. Her first words to me will always be the most memorable ever.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Second chapter done! I hoped you all liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated and I would totally love it if you guys reviewed! The more reviews I get, the faster I update so please drop in a little something there! Thanks for reading! You're all amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hey people! Sorry this took so long! Here is chapter three! Please do enjoy! Read and review. (:

**Reviews:**

_chicavolcom89: _Here's chapter three, sweetie! Thanks for being amazing!

_slushied:_ Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter three!

_Color in a Black-White World:_ Wow. I'm honoured to have you review my story then! I'm glad that you liked how I characterized Brittany and Santana. I know they're a bit OOC compared to the show but I was aiming for a mature them since this is an AU story. Hopefully, I succeeded. Thanks for supporting! Hope you enjoy this chapter. (:

_venz07: _Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Da: _Thanks! Here's chapter three. (:

_manatees-have-thick-skin: _Aw, thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I thought that was an awesome first day at work. Despite the failure of making friends with the staff, I was able to make friends with my patient. I suppose that's a good enough accomplishment for the day.

I walked to the direction of my apartment, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen during my service at the hospital. _Would everyone stop being mean to Santana?_ I thought. I couldn't understand them. I thought Santana was super nice. Why are they making that such a big deal?

Once I reached my door, I took out my keys and unlocked it, stepping inside. "Kurt! I'm home!" I called out.

Out came my very fashionable and very gay best friend, Kurt Hummel. If it weren't for him, I never would have gotten the job at the hospital.

"Hey Britt! You're shift was supposed to have ended a couple of hours ago!" He scolded, a playful scowl on his face. "But never mind that, how was your first day?" he asked excitedly, completely changing the subject.

"Sorry. I lost track of time." I scratched the back fo my head bashfully. "Well, it was great! My patient is really nice.. but everyone's being mean to her." I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well, that's not good now is it?" I shook my head.

I told him all that had happened that day. How Santana was just so sweet and adorable; and how Quinn and Rachel were so mean to her. I told him how much fun I had during my shift and how it didn't even feel like a job. It was just like hanging out except I have to do things for her.

"Santana sounds like an angel, Britt."

"She definitely is!" I gushed out. I still couldn't understand why everyone at the hospital's treating her like she's not. She really was super nice. Maybe everyone's just too crazy to notice.

We started to talk about the past few days and how we don't really get to talk much anymore. I missed him. He's been so busy with his internship at some popular clothing line. Louis Button or something but I was happy for him. He's really dedicated to his job and I'm willing to support him. Like he supported me.

My parents never approved of my dream as a doctor. They'd rather me follow my mother's footsteps as a lawyer but I was never good with words or debating or whatever. They didn't care about that and they didn't care about what I wanted for myself. They weren't the perfect parents I thought they were back in middle school. They gave me what I wanted; provided the perfect education; but I never felt that they really loved me like they claimed to be.

They kicked me out when I decided to tell them that I was bisexual. I felt a whirlwind of emotions that night. I was happy that I was free to do what ever I want since I've been controlled by them my whole but for goodness sake, I was eighteen; I didn't have a job nor the money to go to college and study; but then Kurt came. We met at a local club at the other side of Lima after I ran off when my parents told me to go. He bought me a drink, told me he was gay and we just hit it off. He's the perfect definition of a best friend.

His family, oh so kindly took me under their roof and treated me as if I was their own. They took care of me so well until Kurt and I moved out and with me going to medical school and him doing his internship with that famous designer brand. His parents claimed that I was the daughter they never had so they wanted me to be happy. I owe them my life. I'm just so eternally grateful for them.

As I was talking to Kurt, I felt the fatigue rush over me. I was extremely tired and work really wore me out. I didn't know talking nonstop for hours would get me this tired.

"Hey, Kurt. I'm going to bed." I yawned. "Work really got me tired, y'know? And all I did was talk to San." I chuckled, shaking my head as I stood up.

"Oh, Britt. I can imagine you babbling your whole life story at that patient. I pity her." Kurt laughed heartily as I pouted. He's so mean. "I'll see you in the morning, sweetie. Good night." he kissed my forehead and walked to the direction of his room.

I mumbled a little 'good night' back and headed to my room. I collapsed onto the bed as soon as I reached it and sighed, putting the pillow over my face. Tomorrow was going to be another day. And hell, was I excited.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

Everybody's looking at me weird. I don't like it. I walked through the halls of the hospital, a scowl permanently etched on my face. Right now, I didn't bother to stop and bully some of the other patients or the nurses. I just wanted to get to the reception. _She_ was going to come soon. I can't miss her arrival.

My sneakers squeaked each step I made on the white tiled floors, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. What is up with everyone today? Did I have something on my face? or anywhere? I'm pretty sure I took a really good shower that morning. I passed the reception and glared at the hobbit, who was staring at me as well. She's so annoying.

"Santana." I heard her voice. It was her. She was here. I felt something weird just now in my stomach. That was so not _me_. I spun on my heel and found Brittany staring back at me, her face scrunched up worriedly.

"Why are you not in bed?" she scolded. I didn't know if she was serious or not. I think I would've laughed at the face she was making if I wasn't the boss at acting. I just kept my emotionless face on and stared back at her evenly. It would probably take ages before we have a proper conversation.

"You are so gonna get it when we get back to your room." she added, folding her arms to her chest. I thought she still failed miserably though. I don't think Brittany can even _seem_ like she's mad.

I trailed my eyes up her body, scrunching my nose at what she was wearing. She was wearing those scrubs every nurse in this building wore. I never liked the hospital clothes so I never wore the gown unless needed; that included nurse scrubs as well but I liked them on Brittany. Just because it's.. well.. _Brittany_.

"I know. I must look hideous in these, huh?" she chuckled gesturing to her scrubs, completely changing the topic. I squinted my eyes, as if I was thinking and shook my head, giving her a little smile.

"Whatever you say, San." I liked that name. I didn't know why but I've always wished that someone would give me a nickname like that. But everyone was too scared to talk to me.

Brittany hooked her arm into mine, causing me to flinch slightly but she just smiled down onto me; and I just knew that it would be alright. I let her lead me back to my room, the corner of my lips twitching up into a little smile.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Brittany led Santana back to her room, her arm hooked into hers. She didn't care that almost every person they passed took the time to look at them. She didn't care that everyone thought Santana was a bad person. She didn't care about what anybody else thought. he just cared about Santana.

Once they reached the Latina's door, Brittany opened it and ushered Santana in. She followed her in a few minutes later and placed her arm hands her hips.

"Alright, Santana Lopez. Why the hell were you out there when you're supposed to be being a good patient and sleeping in bed?"

Santana looked up at Brittany with expressionless eyes. What was she supposed to say? In her heart, she knew that she was out there waiting for her but she wouldn't let Brittany know _that._

Brittany sighed. She knew Santana wouldn't talk just yet. She knew that she was still in the process of warming up to her. Apparently, the whole hospital thought a person could never warm up to Santana Lopez. Brittany wanted to prove them wrong. She thought the Latina was an angel and she wanted to show everyone just that. She just sighed and walked to the brunette's direction, tucking her into the bed.

"Do you need anything, San?" Santana shook her head.

"Are you sure? Because if you are, I'll be going out for a bit."

The Latina thought for a while and looked back at Brittany. Before she could leave, the brunette reached out her hand and grabbed the hem of Brittany's shirt. She didn't want her to go. She wanted her to stay and talk to her all day like she did the day before. She found Brittany's voice really calming and soothing plus her entertaining stories could never fail to amuse her.

"Oh, you don't want me to go?" the blonde smiled, teasingly. She found it really adorable that the Latina acted like this only towards her. It made her feel really special.

Santana shook her head, a small blush creeping up her tanned cheeks.

"You're so cute." Brittany cooed. She sat on the chair beside Santana's bed and took the Latina's hand in hers causing the brunette to flinch in surprise. "It's alright, San. I'll stay."

If Santana were talkative, she probably wouldn't be able to make proper sentences by now. Here, was her nurse, whom she thought was really charming and cute, holding her hand and looking a her with a caring and teasing expression. The Latina could feel her cheeks flare up, just feeling the gaze of the blonde fixed on her.

Brittany started to talk again, telling stories about her high school life and her friends. She spoke immensely high of her best friend, Kurt, whom Santana presumed was her nurse's best friend judging from her stories. Or maybe her boyfriend. The Latina couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Kurt. She didn't know why though. Was it because he had been a huge part of the blonde's life while she was not? Or was it the possibility that he could be Brittany's boyfriend?

"And then Kurt's ex-boyfriend.." Santana barely heard Brittany babbled on. _Uh what? _she raised her eyebrow in confusion. Kurt was _gay? _That fact managed to calm her down. _That's good. I don't want any competition when it comes to Brittany_. Her eyes widened at her thoughts. She wasn't interested in her and besides, who was she kidding? If she did like her, the possibility that her nurse would be interested in her was close to zero. Her shoulders slumped, realising that fact. _It's not like I'm interested in her anyway. _she denied, crossing her arms across her chest. _I'm just fascinated. Yeah. She's just really interesting. _She turned to face the blonde and let her lips curve into a small smile. The young nurse smiled back. _Yeah. Just plenty interesting._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_

And that was chapter three. Sucky way to end a chapter, I know but I had a massive case of writer's block! That's why it took me so long to update. :L Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try my best to update soon! More reviews, faster update so please leave me a little something something there. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hey people! Chapter 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy it. (:

**Reviews:**

_anon: _Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter 4! (:

_venz07: _Yeah. It really does. :( Don't worry though. I'm getting a lot of positive feedback on this so I'm not gonna be giving up on it anytime soon. (:

_Ad: _Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!

_BumbaMumbaJimJams: _I'm glad you liked the chapter! (: In reply to your question: It's got something to do with her past. ^^ Her past and illness will be revealed in the same chapter which will probably be halfway through the story.. Don't worry though, she'll talk very soon. ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_PoseidonIsABeast: _Thanks! (: Her past will remain a mystery for now.. just for suspense. Maybe I'll write out little hints as well but yeah.. It'll be revealed in the same chapter as her illness will be since they kind of have a connection. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Roghy: _Oh it's alright! Thanks for reviewing now. (: Really? Me too. School's being a bitch to me so I didn't get to update earlier. :( Aw, thank you! They are cute. I love Brittana. :3 Here's the update! You're totally amazing too. (:

_Riley McCall: _Yaay! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I don't want to go to sleep. If I do, I'll have those dreams again. No, scratch that. They weren't dreams, they were nightmares. I don't like having them. They.. scared me. I remember those nights when it all just became too much for me to handle; I would scream until a nurse comes to calm me down or just toss and turn around the bed until the voice I keep hearing inside my head would go away.. which probably takes up most of the night.

I haven't had them in a while though. Well, ever since Brittany came. She always seemed to have a solution to my problems. Her mere presence and existence was more than enough to me. I've never met anyone like her. She was beautiful and always seemed so happy. Why couldn't I be like that? Why was it so fucking hard for me to just drop the bitch act and be nice to everyone?

I exhaled soundly as I got out of bed, grabbed my hoodie from the couch and put on my tattered, old Chuck Taylors. I walked to the door and exited the secluded, claustrophobic dark room, a relief sigh escaping my lips. It was nice to get out of that room since I've always felt so locked up in there. Like I was in jail. It wasn't the best feeling at all.

Walking through the white walled halls of the patient's ward, I tucked my hands into the pockets of my hoodie, reflecting on what had happened the past week. It's all happened so fast: My bitching getting the best of me; the doctor telling me my condition just got worst; Brittany arriving and completely tearing down my walls in mere minutes. I never would have imagined that someone like her would just dance into my life like that. She was never meant to associate with people like me. I wasn't worth it.

I walked up the steps to the hospital roof. That place was the most relaxing spot I could find in the hospital; Especially if it was at night and there were a lot of stars, it was really beautiful. I immediately sat on my normal spot, looking up at the starry sky, a small smile gracing my lips. It wasn't long before some of the night nurses come and find me again but I was used to it. I would come out of my room at the same time every night and they would come and find me at least half an hour after I've left. I just wanted time some time to myself, in a place where I can relax and just be me. Apparently though, they don't approve of that here.

I've been admitted to this place for almost three years now but I was in and out ever since I was a child. Some people might have gotten used to it by now if they were me but I never did. I never learnt to like it and I never will. This place just seems like a huge prison to me. I feel so trapped and the thought of not being able to do what I want just kills me. Everyday in this place just manages to kill a part of me bit by bit but I didn't have a choice.

It's been months since I last heard from my family. I don't know where the hell they were but I knew my dad was working somewhere in this hospital. He's never come to visit me though and I never came to see him. I didn't have a reason to. I was fine the way I was.

I heard the door behind me creak, hinting that it was being open. I sighed. Well, that was fun. Next time I wished they'd give me a bit longer to just think to myself.

"Ms. Lopez?" The nurse in lousy looking scrubs called out. She probably couldn't see me through the darkness. Heh. Probably because I belong there myself.

I took one last look at the stars before standing up and walking to the direction of the nurse. Tomorrow was going to be another day. I sure do hope it's worth waking up for.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Brittany bounced into the double doors of the hospital, eager to start another wonderful day taking care of her patient. It's been a week since she's started working there and she's never felt so contented about a job in her entire life. Taking care of Santana came off naturally to her. She knew how the Latina liked her breakfast, her coffee, her clothes, her bath and everything. She even made sure to bring at least one of the brunette's favourite flowers every day, putting it in a vase on her bedside table. She knew Santana liked it. It was the only colourful thing in the room.

The blonde walked through the halls of the patient's ward, ignoring the lingering stares of the people she walked past. Over the course of the week, she's learnt to ignore the gossip and the staring directed to her _and _Santana. She knew it wasn't true so why take notice of them?

She stood in front of Santana's door and knocked, letting herself in a few minutes later. She wondered why the Latina hadn't come to meet her at the reception. Santana had a habit of waking up really early and going down to the reception to wait for Brittany. The blonde was confused on why the brunette wasn't there to meet her today.

_'She must've chosen to sleep in.' _ Brittany thought, making her way around to the edge of the bed so she could wake up the lump under the blanket that she _thought_ was Santana.

"San? C'mon San. It's time to wake up." she whispered, softly but once she's looked under the sheets, the Latina wasn't there. It was just a lump of pillows deceiving the blonde.

She shot up in panic. _'Where's Santana?' _she thought frantically. She ran out of the room, down the hall and accidentally bumped into someone, when she turned to a corner.

"Brittany?" It was Quinn. "What's wrong?"

"Sa-santana." The taller blonde managed to gasp out, panting heavily. She was really worried. Where the hell could Santana be? "She's not in her room. And she didn't come to greet me when I arrived." she managed, trying to catch her breath.

Quinn looked at her quizzically, her eyebrow raised. Santana coming to meet her _so_ early in the morning? That wasn't the Santana she knew.

"I don't know where she is." The shorter blonde said, crossing her arms. "But I have an idea on where she might be."

Brittany's head shot up at this, her frantic blue eyes searching Quinn's hazel ones. "Where?"

"Come with me." The shorter took Brittany's hand and pulled her to the direction of the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Santana likes to hang out up there whenever she wants to be alone. I've heard from the night shift nurses that they had to take turns picking up Santana up there every night." Quinn shrugged pointing up the staircase. "Maybe she's up there. You should go check it out."

Brittany's never felt so grateful to anyone before. Well, except to Kurt's family but that was different. She jumped onto the shorter blonde and gave her a big hug. She had misjudged her. Quinn was actually pretty nice. "Thanks, Quinn." she whispered and pulled away.

"No problem." Quinn smiled, happy that she could help the taller blonde. She felt bad about what happened on Brittany's first day. She actually told off Rachel about it more than necessary but she didn't mind. She knew she wasn't at the place to judge Santana at all and neither was Rachel. They were both at fault. She really wanted to become friends with both Brittany and Santana though.

"Hey Quinn!" The shorter blonde snapped out of her trance at the call of her name, turning to see Brittany with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" At that, the taller blonde hopped up the steps, taking them two by two, eager to see the Latina.

Quinn just stood there with her arms crossed, a small smile on he lips. _'She really is something.' _she thought, shaking her head with a chuckle, making her way back to the nursery.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time so I could get to the top faster. Why was Santana up there anyway? What was so interestin'about a hospital rooftop? I suddenly froze on the spot, a few steps away from the door. I watched stuff on TV about patients in a hospital climbing up to the rooftop so they could jump from it and kill themselves. I started to hyperventilate.

"She wouldn't right?" I muttered repeatedly. "No. It's not possible. I only got her." Why would she? She wouldn't right? She can't! She's amazing. She doesn't deserve that! "She hasn't even met Lord Tubbington yet!" I yelled out and ran the rest of the way, pushing the door open.

"SANTANA! DON'T JUMP!" I exclaimed, looking around. There was no one there. She wasn't here anymore. She's gone. She's probably jumped off already. Tears started stinging from my eyes. I could have stopped her. She had so much ahead of her life. I was looking forward to taking care of her for a long time but it was too late. I was too late.

"SANTANA!" I yelled out, falling to my knees. I couldn't think of a reason why Santana would do this. I mean, she looked so happy the past few days under my care. Was I just too naive too notice that something was wrong with her? That she was thinking about this? Killing herself?

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off, not even bothering to look back. It was probably some nurse coming to inform me the tragic news that Santana had jumped from the building and was now dead. I wouldn't be able to take that. I felt a hand on my shoulder again and I shrugged it off, harshly.

"Go away!" I screamed through my tears. My vision was blurred. I couldn't see anything properly because the tears were covering my eyes. To be honest, I didn't want to talk or deal with anyone right now. What just happened was breaking my heart ever so slowly. I never would have thought losing Santana would hurt this much.

I felt a hand but this time they were both on my shoulders. I didn't want to look at this person so I averted my gaze to the ground and saw a familiar pair of Chuck Taylors. _'Uh, what? Those are Santana's..' _I thought, my eyes widening as I took my hands off of my face. I felt a hand tilt my head up by the chin, forcing me to look into those familiar chocolate brown eyes.

There she was, Santana Lopez, kneeling in front of me, looking at me straight in the eye. "Santana..?" I whispered softly, reaching up, my hands shaking tracing every feature of her face. She was alive? She hasn't jumped off the building? "You're alive?" I asked, just to make sure. She nodded, swiftly.

"Santana!" I cried out, jumping towards her and wrapped her in a super tight hug. I then pulled away, pouting slightly, hitting her on the arm. She cried out in pain, rubbing the sore spot.

"How dare you make me worry like that!" I scolded, crossing my arms and looking at her evenly in the eye. "I." I hit her once. "Was." I hit her again. "So fucking worried about you!" I yelled exasperatedly, tears escaping my eyes again. I was mad and happy at the same time. Gah. I'm so weird.

I watched as Santana bit her bottom lip adorable, stepping towards me. She spread out her arms and wrapped them around me, pulling me close towards her.

I could feel my cheeks grow hotter. I hesitantly hugged her back, my arms wrapping tightly around her waist. She nuzzled my neck and whispered something I will never forget. Again. Her second words to me. I'll always remember this moment.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And that's the end for chapter four! I was in a good mood so I decided to update super fast. I hope you all enjoyed it. (: Review please! It would mean so much if you did. Constructive criticism is alright too. (: Thanks for reading, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hey people! Well, I just wanna say I'm happy about all the positive feedback and reviews this story has been getting so far. I'm looking forward to writing up this story as amazing people like you guys are reading and reviewing! :D

Here's chapter five! Enjoy! :DD

P.S: You guys are welcome to propose challenges to me in terms of how many words you want me to write as I usually wrap a chapter up with 2k+ words, which some of you might think, is quite short. If you want them to be longer, propose a challenge and I'll definitely try my hardest to fulfill it. :D

**Reviews:**

_chicavolcom89: _Yay! I'm happy. :D Really? :/ That's how long I usually write though. Care to propose a challenge? Tell me how many words you want the next chapter to have and I'll try and do it. (: Other readers can pass a challenge too!

_TeamBrittanaGermany: _Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_sarah: _Thank you! Here's the update. (:

_PoseidonIsABeast: _Hihi. :') Thank you! Here's more for ya!

_Karabearr32: _Thanks! :') Here it is! Enjoy. :D

_A: _Thanks. I can't wait to write it up too. :3

_Roghy: _Hey, sweetie! Aww. That's sweet. :') Thank you. You're super amazing too. ;) Here's the update! Enjoy. :D

_MicaLovesBrittana:_ OMFG. We have the same name. And we both love Brittana. :3 That's fucking awesome! Thanks for reading! Here's the update. Hope you like it. :D

_venz07: _Thanks, hun. :D Enjoy the chapter! (:

_PennyLane93: _Thanks. Well, the wait is over. Here's more for you all. :D

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I walked through the streets of Lima, my hands shoved into my hoodie pockets, my eyes mostly averted to the ground. Today was Saturday so I didn't have work. And I didn't manage to make any plans as well. Gah. I seriously have no life. I promised Santana I would come and visit in the afternoon though so I decided to take a short detour to the park since it's super close to the hospital.

Once I've reached the front gates of the park, my eyes quickly scanned across it, my lips twitching into a smile once I saw some familiar children who liked to play with me whenever we were there at the same time.

"Britty!" I heard someone call. I snapped out of my small trance and smiled, turning my gaze to the small boy making his way towards me. It was the little one, Tyler. He's so adorable. He had his mother walking closely behind him smiling affectionately down at his son. The little guy was lucky he had a mother like her.

"Hey there, Ty. Are you being a good boy to Mommy?" I crouched down in front of him and ruffled his hair, smiling once I heard his little giggle.

"Yeah!" He grinned widely, his dark green eyes suddenly brightening to a slightly lighter shade.

I smiled wider and gave him a little tickle before turning my attention to his mother, who's become my friend ever since I became one of her son's. "Hi, Mrs. Jones."

"Hi, Brittany. How many times have I told you to just call me Stella?" The woman's dark brown eyes shone in amusement as I scratched the back of my head bashfully.

"Enough times for me to have your name etched into my brain." I giggled. Stella laughed along with me. She was like a mother figure to me. Her mere presence was naturally giving off a maternal vibe.

Stella really was a wonderful woman. I can imagine a fantastic life ahead for Tyler because of her. Sometimes I wonder if my life would be totally different from how it is now if my mother had treated my like how Stella treated Tyler. I imagine it is. I probably would be living off on my own, occasionally visiting and getting visited by my family every now and then; them supporting me in whatever path I took; them loving me just as much I would've loved them.

Don't get me wrong; I'm pretty sure I still love my family after all that they have done to me, but I think that if they actually took the time to get to know me, and talk to me, I would've loved them even more. It was always like that since I was a kid.

My childhood is definitely not something I can brag about to my friends. I was ditzy, clumsy and naïve to the world around me. People would occasionally glance at me with weird expressions on their faces. I didn't like it much but I was used to it. Besides, it was usually my parents who would though; I've always had a feeling that they didn't like me much. I've always had the feeling people in general didn't like me at all.

Before Kurt and his family, there was only one person whom I felt really understood me. I don't know her name though. I met her when I was about ten and we've only had one conversation but as I was talking to her, it felt like I've known her for years. Like I've known her long enough to know that she understood me.

It's been years since I last seen her though but the day I met her would always be etched into my brain as if it only happened yesterday

My family and I were visiting distant relatives in California when I saw her. We were in the hospital visiting my great grandfather and I just happened to notice this girl slightly shorter than me with dark hair and big brown eyes sitting all alone in one of the seats at the waiting room. The short conversation we had was always something I loved to look back to whenever I was feeling sad or discouraged.

...

_As I was walking through the white walled halls of the hospital alongside my parents, I caught a glimpse of a girl, wearing one of those funny looking gown the sick people wore here, sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room._

_I didn't bother to tell my parents where I was going; it's not like they would notice anyway. They're both all too caught up with the other family members to care about me._

_I walked towards the door to the room silently. I didn't want to scare the girl away. Not like how I scared all the other people away. Apparently, I had the tendency to do that almost every time. It's not something I'm particularly proud about._

"_Hi." I whispered out once I've reached the girl. Her eyes were averted to the floor and her hands were tightly clasped together on her lap. She looked up ever so slowly, her big brown eyes locking against mine._

_She didn't say anything._

_I went and sat beside her and looked for signs that she might just get up and leave but there weren't any. She just sat there, staring into space._

"_What are you doing here all alone?" I tried again. She was about my age and because of my young mind, I couldn't imagine anything worse than being eight years old and left alone in the hospital. Horrible._

_The girl looked at me with slightly tear-filled eyes and choked out. "I'm w-waiting f-for my Mami."_

_My eyes furrowed on why the girl was crying. Alright. So she was waiting for her mother. Why was she crying? _

"_Why are you crying?"_

_I watched as she looked up at the clock and sniffed slightly. "She's taking too long." I heard her mumble out._

"_How long have you been waiting?"_

"_A-about a couple of hours."_

_My eyes widened. Why would a mother just leave her daughter like this? I'm not one to talk though. My mother rarely talked to me. I knew the feeling of being left alone. And for some reason, I didn't want this girl to be or feel alone. Like, ever._

_I sat beside her and took one of her hands in mine. I felt her flinch slightly so I just gripped her hand tighter, refusing to let her go. "I'll wait with you."_

_She shook her head and tried to pry my hand away from hers but I just held on tighter again. "No. I don't want you to end up like me." I said, my voice stern._

_This calmed her down and set her to silence. "Why?" she whispered out softly. She was looking at me yet she didn't want to meet my eyes. I didn't want to too, to be honest._

"_I just don't. I know the feeling of being alone. And I don't want you to feel that so I'm staying with you whether you like it or not."_

_She let me stay after that. I told her about my family and how they've made me felt so alone and unwanted. I told her about the stories people would normally think were weird but she giggled at them; quite amused by my stories. She frowned when I told her how much people thought I was stupid and useless though._

"_You're not stupid. You're a genius. I like you." _

_Those words were enough to encourage me. That was the first time those words were ever spoken to me. I would cry in joy if I could but I was too happy so I couldn't._

"_I like you too." I whispered back._

_She didn't look at me weird or say anything hateful to me. She just sat there and smiled and laughed whenever she was supposed to. She didn't make me feel unwanted or useless. She actually made me feel.. like I've made a friend._

_She told me that she was admitted to that hospital and her mother had promised to visit her that day. She said she didn't know why her mother wasn't there on time. She's known her for always being on time._

"_I'll stay with you until she comes." I said, smiling softly at her. She smiled back, her brown eyes brightening up. I was happy that I was able to cause this sudden happiness within her. For once I didn't feel useless._

_We just sat there just talking to each other for a little while longer until a woman came running into the waiting room, panting heavily._

"_Mija! I'm here. Sorry, I'm late. Mami got caught up with stuff at work." _

_The girl stood up and ran to hug her mother. I just smiled from my seat, happy that she wasn't really left alone by her mother. _

_She turned to wave goodbye at me and walked off holding her mother's hand. I didn't even get to ask for her name. How stupid of me. Again. _

_I shook my head and stood up, exiting the waiting room, and returning back to family, who probably haven't noticed my absence yet._

_..._

I waved goodbye to Stella and Tyler, walking myself to the direction of the hospital. That girl from my memories was never forgotten but I never attempted to find her. I didn't have a reason to. Well, I might but whatever. There are absolutely no chances of me seeing her again.

I sighed deeply before entering the hospital. I made my way to the elevator and pushed the buttons to Santana's floor. I was thrilled to see her again. The last time I might've seen her was yesterday but it's impossible to be seeing too much of Santana. She was special.

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

Brittany was going to come visit today. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I always see her. It's not like I'm not used to seeing her. She wasn't going to come in for her shift though. She was just gonna come to visit me. She was gonna come to see weak, boring Santana. Again.

I leaned back on my bed and wondered if she actually was getting sick of me. I seriously hope she hasn't yet. She was probably the best nurse I've ever had. She took care of me and talked to me and understood me. She was the second official person who actually understood me. The first one was from years ago but whatever. She probably doesn't remember me anymore.

I waited patiently for Brittany's arrival, fidgeting with my fingers. After the incident a couple of days ago, involving a frantic and crying Brittany, the hospital rooftop, and me; Brittany refused to let me leave the room alone now. She said she would accompany me to the rooftop if I wanted to climb up there to think.

I agreed to her preposition. I didn't want to worry her any further though it was cute and funny at the same time. She told me she thought I was going to jump because that was what patients on TV do on rooftops. I chuckled lightly at that, which rewarded me another hit on the arm.

I would never think of ever self-harming myself. Especially now that Brittany was in the picture. I never felt happier and livelier before she came like this.

My heartbeat quickened its pace once I heard footsteps inching closer to the door. I seriously don't know what I'm so worried about. It's so weird.

The door opened suddenly and I was surprised to see who it was. It wasn't Brittany. It was my father. Marco Lopez.

He was holding a clipboard in his hands and looked at me with cold, expressionless eyes. I've never felt so scared in my whole life.

He slowly made his way to one side of my bed and I swear if I wasn't stuck in this bed, I'd probably cowering in the corner right now.

"Still can't talk, eh?" He asked as he checked my vitals. I couldn't answer. I can talk. But I can't. I honestly don't know right now.

"Ay, Santanita. Look at you. You're so weak." He was taunting me. I buried myself under the covers and whimpered, locking out his voice that was forcing its way into my head.

"I honestly don't know why you became like this. All weak and frail. You used to be so strong and powerful but now? You're useless." He spat out. It hurt so much hearing him use this tone on me.

"P-papi." I forced out, gasping audibly, tears spilling from my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was too scared to. He was probably looking at me with so much hatred. I didn't want to see that.

I then remembered my supposed visitor coming today. Brittany. I started panicking. She can't see this. She can't see how Papi treats me. I don't want her to. She'll worry again. I don't like worrying her.

As if on cue, I heard another pair of footsteps make its way towards the door. I shook my head side to side as if telling Brittany to not go in but of course how would she me right? How stupid of me.

I heard the door swing open and I just clenched my eyes shut, preparing myself for the worst.

"San?" I heard her angelic voice call out as she closed the door. She turned around, her eyes widening, her gaze transferring between Papi and me.

"San, why are you crying?" she asked, a hint of anger lacing her tone. "Who is this man?"

Papi looked at Brittany with even eyes before turning his gaze back to me. "Who is this, Santanita?" He asked, the tone of his voice still taunting me. I don't like this. I don't like this at all.

"I'm Santana's nurse. So if you may please, just let yourself out. My patient clearly does not want to see you right now."

My eyes snapped back to Brittany. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at my Papi with intimidating eyes.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? I'm her father. I have a right to be here."

I watched as Brittany's eyes widened slightly. I sighed deeply. Here we go. Time to prepare myself for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And that was chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed it. I was hoping to give you all a sneak peek on Brittany and Santana's past and stuff so I wrote this. :D Leave a review or some feedback for me please. That'll be so totally awesome. I'll try to update again within the week but we'll see.

If I get about 12 reviews for this chapter, I'll post the next one tomorrow or the day after that so, is that good? Alright. I'll see you all again in chapter six! Bye. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**IMPORTANT NOTICES IN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**PLEASE READ. DON'T SKIP.**

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Wow. You're all so amazing. 16 reviews for chapter five! That's big! :D I guess I'll be giving you guys challenges as well by setting a review goal before each update. I might even end up updating everyday if you guys continue to review like this! :D

Obviously, you guys achieved the review goal challenge from chapter four which was 12 reviews with no time limit so here's the chapter. :D

**Here's the review goal challenge for you guys for chapter six: 60 new reviews in the next 24 hours (That means about 100 reviews in all)**

**The reward is the 10k word chapter** venz07 challenged me with. If you guys achieve it, I'll have the chapter up by the end of this week hopefully but if not, I'll just continue giving challenges until you guys achieve it.

Exciting, right?

Can you do it? I'll be checking constantly so I know if you guys achieve or not. Leave a review of you want the 10k chapter!

May the odds be ever in your favour! LOL.

Thanks for all the reviews, by the way! I'll skip the Reviews segment today and just get on with the chapter since this is kind of the special challenge segment thing. Haha. Read and review! Enjoy!

**Warning:** A bit of cussing but not much. PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

"I'm Santana's nurse. So if you may please, just let yourself out. My patient clearly does not want to see you right now."

My eyes snapped back to Brittany. Her arms were crossed and she was looking at my Papi with intimidating eyes.

"Who are you to talk to me like that? I'm her father. I have a right to be here."

I watched as Brittany's eyes widened slightly. I sighed deeply. Here we go. Time to prepare myself for the worst.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

My eyes widened as my gaze transferred between Santana and Mr. Lopez, processing the information that has been exposed to me.

'_Santana's dad?' _I thought, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. '_Why did Santana look so scared and frightened?'_ The Latina was visibly shaking and I could easily see that she was absolutely terrified.

I was tempted to just go to Santana and comfort her but the man in the white lab coat looked so intimidating and terrifying that I couldn't even move from my spot. It was like he was trapping me and looking down on me with just his gaze. He didn't look like the perfect father figure at all.

"You're her dad?" I managed, my hands clasping together behind my back.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" The man had really cold, expressionless eyes. They were so dark and lifeless. I could imagine how Santana's childhood must've been now with this man in the picture. It feels quite similar to mine.

"No, sir." I said, my confidence increasing. "I just think it would be best if you left for now. My patient clearly doesn't wish to speak to you right now. Maybe some other time?"

I tried my best to look as intimidating as the man. I knew I shouldn't let him bring me down. Seeing Santana's state made me realize that maybe I needed to be strong for her. She's always seemed so alone and broken. I was determined to stop her from feeling like that. I want her to feel happy and complete. Like how I am now despite all that happened to me.

"I just want a few moments with my daughter. Is that so wrong?" He said through gritted teeth. He was seriously getting on my nerves right now.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want the same thing you do." I spat back, my arms folded across my chest.

I was overly protective of my patient. I didn't like seeing her the way she was at that moment. It was like something unknown was squeezing my heart. Like I was feeling exactly the way she was feeling.

Marco Lopez looked like he was about to blow up. I'm not going to deny that I was scared. He was at least a head taller than me and that made him look like a giant, just staring me down.

"You're going to regret standing up for this bitch." The man hissed at me, gesturing to the whimpering Latina under the covers.

I was mad now. Why was everyone calling Santana a bitch? And what the fuck? Even her father thought so too. I couldn't stand for it. I was so fucking mad.

"Why is everyone calling Santana a bitch?" I exclaimed, my breathing uneven. I was so fed up about all the hate Santana was getting and all the people looking down on her. She's not what the other people claim her to be. She was an angel.

"She's a fucking murderer." The man stated, his gaze boring holes onto the white walls of Santana's room.

I was stunned. I could see Santana was too. Her eyes were widened and she was looking at me with pleading eyes.

I turned my attention to her dad and listened intently. This man called his own daughter a murderer. I'm sure there was a proper explanation for this.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I stammered, my confidence slowly breaking down.

"She killed my wife."

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

I was about eleven years old when my mother died. It was the most horrible year of my life. And you might think that it couldn't get any worst than that but it could. I was the reason why she died.

Maria Lopez was the best mother a young girl could ever ask for. She loved my siblings, my Papi and me unconditionally. She was the perfect mother figure/role model to me.

She was always there whenever I needed her and I was thankful to her for that but the things a mother could do to keep their children's safe can reach to such an extent that they simply had no choice but to risk everything just to protect their child when they're needed to.

That was the case for me. Due to my own stupidity and carelessness, I lost her. I lost my role model, my protector, my _mother_.

…

_There was only a week of school left before winter break and I couldn't wait to just go home and spend it with my awesome family. _

_The school bell rang and everyone hopped out if their seats, grabbing their belongings and heading for the door._

_I ran to the front gates and searched for Mami. She was going to pick me up today. Usually it would be Papi but he's busy at work today so Mami was the one who came to get me._

_I loved it whenever Mami picked me up because we always walked home, hand in hand, an innocent and happy vibe surrounding us always. _

_She told me she couldn't drive a big car like Papi can and since her work place was only a walking distance from my school, she only walked to come and get me. I was completely fine with it though. I loved spending time with her._

_Only a week ago, my parents got me an MP3 player for my birthday; so naturally, I'd have it on now since we're walking and stuff. I mean, what harm would it do, right? It was only music._

_I spotted Mami and I immediately walked over to her, automatically grabbing her hand._

"_Hola, Santanita." She smiled at me, leaning down to kiss my forehead._

"_Hola, Mami." I smiled back, a toothy grin on my face._

_We advance to the direction of our house, just walking as loud music was busting through my earphones. I didn't like the current song playing so I let go of my Mami's hand and changed it. I didn't reach out for her hand again._

"_How was your day, Mija?"_

_I didn't hear her question. My volume was up too loud so I reached into my pocket and turned it down, taking my earphones off. "What was that again, Mami?"_

"_I said 'How was your day, Mija?" she repeated, a weird expression on her face._

"_Oh, it was fantastic, Mami." I smiled at her widely before putting my earphones back on, humming to the tune of the music._

"_You know, Mija. You might want to take that off for now. We're going to cross that highway soon. It might get dangerous if you kept it on."_

_I didn't hear her. I just continued walking and walking ahead of her, bobbing my head to the beat of the song. I didn't even notice that I've already started crossing the way, the loud honking of a car breaking me out of my musically inclined trance._

_I stepped to the side, avoiding the car successfully. I sighed in relief and looked at the direction where I came from. My Mami hasn't reached the sidewalk where were supposed to cross yet. I got too ahead of her, I guess. _

_I heard another loud honk from behind me so I turned around, my eyes widening as I caught sight of a giant truck making its way towards me._

_I let out a scream as I felt myself being pushed to the side, someone else taking the blow for me. I heard the truck crash into the body, sending them flying a few metres away._

_I got up from where I fell, making my way towards the body. People were crowding around her now. I pushed my way past the crowd, my heart dropping as I caught sight on who it was._

"_MAMI!" I yelled out, running to her side, cradling her head in my arms. She was covered in blood. It was everywhere. _

_My eyes clouded as I heard all the sirens around us, feeling the rush of everything that has happened. It's my fault. I was supposed to be the one that got hit, not Mami. Me._

_I reached into my pocket for the stupid MP3 and tossed it to the side. This was my fault. My entire fault._

…

After that, my Papi gave me the cold shoulder and refused to have any type of contact with me whatsoever. If he did, it would be taunting me and reminding me of what happened with Mami. He blamed me completely for it.

It was alright though, I knew it was my fault. I just didn't need to be constantly reminded about it while recovering from whatever illness I manage to get. It wasn't good for me.

Now, just after Brittany dances into my life, my Papi comes to ruin everything. I didn't know what to do. It was Brittany. I didn't want her to leave.

I watched as Brittany's eyes widened after being exposed to the fact that I killed my mother.

"N-no. There must be some kind of explanation. Santana will never do that!" She looked skeptical, unconvinced. Too bad it was true.

"It's true, foolish girl. She killed my wife. She's worthless." I cringed at the tone Papi was using. I'll never get used to it. It would always scare the fuck out of me.

"She's not fucking worthless." I heard Brittany say, her tone challenging Papi's. I've never seen this side of Brittany before. I never pegged her to be the cussing-when-angry type.

I looked at her in awe. She was standing up for me. No one has ever done that ever since Mami died. She was my only ally then and now, Brittany was. This was overwhelming.

"Whatever. All I know us that you're going regret this. I swear you will. I'm warning you now." Papi made his way towards the door, gave Brittany and me each a cold look and walked out, the door slamming behind him.

The tears I've been holding back fell freely now, my loud sobs filling the room. I felt Brittany sit on the edge of my bed as I continued to furiously wipe off the uncontrollable tears falling from my eyes.

I felt her arms wrap around me as I clung onto her for dear life. She was so warm and loving. I haven't felt anything like this ever since.. Mami.

"It's okay, San. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you." I heard her whisper to my ear. She kissed my forehead and pulled me closer towards her.

That statement only made me break down even more. I cried onto her shoulder, my tears damping up her hoodie. I've never felt so careful in my whole life ever since Mami died. This seriously made me feel so happy and relieved.

Brittany laid me down gently on my bed and pulled up the covers. She was just about to stand back up from the bed but I pulled her down with me, my arm wrapping around her neck.

I didn't want her to leave. I want her to stay. She seemed to understand from my gestures so she went underneath the covers with me and put her arms around my waist.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter from how intimate our position is now but honestly? This made me feel a lot safer.

"What do you need me to do, San?" she whispered, her eyes clenched shut slightly. She was laying down beside me, her hair all over my pillow, the freckles on her face completely evident. She's never looked as beautiful as she does now.

_"Stay with me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Lemme just remind you guys about the challenge again!

**Here's the review goal challenge for you guys for chapter six or whatever chapter you want to review on: 60 new reviews in the next 24 hours (That means about 100 reviews in all)**

**The reward is the 10k word chapter **venz07 challenged me with. If you guys achieve it, I'll have the chapter up by the end of this week hopefully but if not, I'll just continue giving challenges until you guys achieve it.

Thanks for reading chapter six! I hope you enjoyed it. :D Review if you want the 10k word chapter! See you next time!


	7. Author's Note Issue 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary: **Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**DO NOT SKIP. I ANSWER QUESTIONS FROM THE REVIEWS HERE.**

**A/N:**

Hey guys.

I'm sorry if I made you feel in any way, uncomfortable about that challenge thing I set up. I only started it because I thought it would be really exciting and I never intented to make people upset by it. I just like to add a little fun on how I run my stories that could involve the readers and stuff. I'm really sorry for not considering your feelings towards this. :(

I didn't say I wasn't going to update anymore because of it though.. even if the challenge wasn't achieved, I'll still update regularly. That challenge was meant to be for an exclusive 10k word chapter I'll be writing if the challenge was achieved. It didn't mean I won't be updating at all until it's not achieved. I've grown quite attached to this story's storyline and I've planned what was gonna happen in the next few chapters already so yeah. I'm sorry again. I hope you all still continue reading. You've been an amazing and supportive bunch.. It's an honour to be able to share this story with all of you.

Lots of love always,

-slushiefulloflove

**P.S: Do you guys want me to continue the challenges thing? Or should I just stop? I need to hear from you guys so I don't do the wrong thing..**

Just to clarify what challenges are: They are usually review challenges I give to readers for a special chapter (Like super long as onces) every once in a while. I **STILL **update the story regularly while a challenge is on, don't worry. I just think it adds excitement and the readers can get involved.

**There is a poll in my page regarding the challenges. VOTE there if you want me to continue it or not.. Majority wins, I guess.**

* * *

><p>I like communicating with readers too so I might just have an Author's note every week and put all the replies to all your fantastic reviews there instead of putting them in the openings of new chapters!<p>

Oh and if you guys have any awesome suggestions on possible story lines, you're welcome to hit me up with a PM and I just might consider a few. I like to keep my mind open to any possible ideas and I figured this was a good way to do it so yeah.. (:

P.S. I am currently on term break so I'm on most of the time writing crap for the next two weeks. LOL.

**Reviews:**

_Love-Brittana: _He definitely is. Thanks for reading. :D

_Lauren C: _Thank you very much! I won't. :D

_E: _Thanks. :D

_Zorayah: _Thank you! :D Okay! I'll try. (:

_MicaLovesBrittana: _Thank you! Yeah. Marco's an asshole. Hope you like the current update! :D

_Justanotherbrittanafan: _Thank you very much!

_Heyabrittana: _Thanks! They will in the future. (:

_nayagasm: _Thank you!

_ThatKid: _Thank you! The long, exclusive chapters are rewards so yeah.. my current challenge is up there if you're interested. (:

_SantitanyLovers:_ Glad I can leave you guys wondering. xD

_BoomboomPow:_ Thank you! ;D

_venz07: _The 10k chapter is a reward if you guys achieve my challenge so I hope you guys do! :D Haha. I'll try and squeeze in some Marco-Brittany violence soon. It just seems so fun to write. xD

_Meech0831: _Thank you! The reason Santana's in the hospital will be revealed in a future chapter near the ending so if you read it getting exposed, then it is nearly ending. :( I'll just tell you that it has nothing to do with why she was admitted to the hospital when she met Brittany. ;)

_imjustagirl2004: _Thanks! :D In some future chapter, they will. Yeah it totally did. :3 Meh. I needed a bad guy! lol. Her mother's condition is found in chapter 6. (: Thanks for reading!

_Luii: _Thank you! I will. :D

_Karabearr32: _Thank you! :D Yup. We need like, 42 more reviews and then you get your 10k chapter! So exciting. :3

_Santitany33: _Yeah. That's how he's supposed to make the readers feel. ;) Thanks!

_Asdfjkl: _Thanks so much! :D

_JeloCozmoHOLIC: _Haha. Thanks! Santana's not actually emo but yeah, I guess it's close enough. Yeah.. I'm trying not to make their relationship too rushed and stuff cuz that just ruins the story so yeah.. Yeah Lord T's the man. (or the cat. Whatever) Thanks for reading! :D

_PennyLane93: _Yeah I know right. :3 Thanks for reading!

_homobo632: _OMFG. You're amazing. I think I love you. Alright. Your questions.. No. Santana's life is not limited, don't worry. I don't wants my readers to be sad pandas. . Yeah, 60. (: I just wanna see how far my readers will go in order to read a very special, exclusive 10k word chapter. It seems super exciting to me so yeah. :3 Aww thank you! You're super awesome. :D I'm sure your review'll contribute greatly to the challenge! Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to like it!

_as: _Thank you! :D

_PoseidonIsABeast:_ Well, not exactly working for the updates. I'll still update normally and stuff. xP the challenge is for the exclusive 10k word chapter (: It's just for fun and excitement, nothing big. (: If you guys don't reach it, okay, I'll post a 2k-3k chapter to thank you for your efforts. (:

_gleeksnix: _Thanks! I will. :D

_Rowel: _In some future chapter.. I promise it'll be worth the wait. :3 Thanks for reading!

_anon: _Thank you very much! :D

_Da: _Thank you. (:

_youmeandmusic: _Thanks, darling!

_Atom: _Hi. (: Thanks for being honest about how you feel. I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I started the challenge simply because I thought it would be exciting and the readers would have a chance to get involved. I didn't consider how the readers would actually feel about it. I'm really sorry again. I hope you still continue to read this story.

_stargirl987123:_ Thank you so much! :D

_AshleyDonovan: _Thanks, honey! (:

_AJ: _Thanks! :D

_J: _Thank you! (:

_Color in a Black-White World: _Thank you very much. (: Aw, it's alright. I understand. :D I'm happy the latest chapter was able to provide you a good break from all that studying. (:

_Bro: _Thank you! I had to think deeply about how to connect that. I think I spent about an hour just staring at the computer screen. Haha. I'm happy all that thinking paid off. :D

_xhi: _Thanks, sweetie!

_venz07: _It's alright. (: Thank you for reading and leaving a fantastic review, honey! I'll be updating the next chapter soon. I hope you all will like it. :D

_Luii: _Aw, yay. (: Thank you!

_A: _Thank you very much. (: It's probably some chapter around the middle or near the end but yeah, I haven't thought that far yet. ^^ Oh, Santana will soon. Really soon. (:

_Captainwaldo1: _Thank you very much! :D

**And that's a wrap!**

* * *

><p>Author's note for the last week is officially finished. :D<p>

Good luck on the challenge!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hey guys! We're on chapter seven! :3 This is so exciting! I don't really have much to say except that thing regarding the challenges. Here's the notice:

**Do you guys want me to continue the challenges thing? Or should I just stop? I need to hear from you guys so I don't do the wrong thing..**

Just to clarify what challenges are: They are usually review challenges I give to readers for a special chapter (Like super long as ones) every once in a while. I **STILL **update the story regularly while a challenge is on, don't worry. I just think it adds excitement and the readers can get involved.

**There is a poll in my page regarding the challenges. VOTE there if you want me to continue it or not.. Majority wins, I guess.**

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you all continue to enjoy and like it. (:

**P.S. The challenge was unsuccessful. :( But here's a new chapter to thank you for your efforts! :D**

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

I didn't want her to leave. I want her to stay. She seemed to understand from my gestures so she went underneath the covers with me and put her arms around my waist.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter from how intimate our position is now but honestly? This made me feel a lot safer.

"What do you need me to do, San?" she whispered, her eyes clenched shut slightly. She was lying down beside me, her hair all over my pillow, and the freckles on her face completely evident. She's never looked as beautiful as she does now.

_"Stay with me."_

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I stayed with Santana for as long as she wanted me to that day. I ended up going home the same time as the visiting hours ended. I didn't mind though. She was already asleep by the time I left anyway. Santana needed someone and I was lucky enough to be there and just comfort her.

I've never seen her look that broken. She was shaking violently and the frightened look on her face was evident. She cried so much that night. I just held her in my arms and assured her that everything will be alright.

Seeing her like that broke my heart really bad. Her usual bright brown eyes were so.. Dull. They didn't have that usual spark in them that they always held.

She's been putting up this bitchy and strong façade to scare people away. I didn't understand why though. Santana was super nice and likable. Why would she put up a façade like that so people would leave her alone?

Deep inside though, I knew she was broken and frightened and hurt. I could see it in her every movement, even with her little habits and mannerisms. They were hard to spot but once you see one of them, you'll just keep seeing one after the other more and more.

My suspicions were proved when I found out the situation with her father. Yes, she was indeed hurt and broken. I didn't know what the full story was yet though but I was willing to wait until Santana's ready to speak and tell me.

I've always wondered what Santana's disease was. The doctors and nurses never really informed me about it but from what I observed, she's always been so independent ever since I've started taking care of her and she only asked for myself whenever she really needed it. It was like she wasn't ill at all.

I've been wondering what her illness was ever since.

I'm just stuck at home right now, just thinking about what happened about Santana and her father just the day before. I was debating on whether or not I should come and visit Santana today but I didn't want to seem so clingy or whatever.

I stared into space for who knows how long. God. I was bored out of my mind. I wasn't in the mood to go out just yet and all my friends are spending their days with their significant others. Gah. I'm like, super jealous of them.

I wish I could find a guy or a girl that'll love me like how Blaine loves Kurt or Mike to Tina. They just seem so happy. I wish someone could just dance into my life and make me happy like that.

I rolled over on my bed, now staring at the ceiling. I seriously can't think of anything else to do. I looked over to my clock and found that it was only 11am. I sighed. It was going to be a super long day.

I saw my cat staring at me from the foot of my bed. He must be planning something bad again. Lord Tubbington is a very naughty kitty.

"Hey Tubbs." I mumbled softly beckoning him to come over.

He hopped onto my lap and I rubbed his soft fur, hugging him close. Lord Tubbington was a present from Kurt's parents when I first moved in with them. They were so nice, they didn't want me to be alone all the time so they gave me Tubbs.

Lord Tubbington was my second best friend even though he smokes, reads my diary and is high in ecstasy. He doesn't know that I know though and I think it would be best if he didn't. He might scratch me to death in my sleep.

I want to help him though. I tried finding his ecstasy stash but whenever I came too close to his cathouse, he'll hiss at me and I'll get really scared. He'll come and find me a few hours later to cuddle with me though so I guess that's his way of apologizing.

But despite all his naughtiness, Lord Tubbington's cute and I love him to bits.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I pulled it out. The call was from an unknown number. Who might this be? I scrunched up my eyebrows as I press 'Answer'. I'm so happy I was able to figure out this cell phone thing back in high school. I wouldn't have known what to do if I didn't study the whole manual with Kurt.

"Hello?" I said through the phone. I didn't hear anyone say anything back though. Just muffled voices. What the hell? I think this caller's phone needs to be fixed.

I pulled my phone away from my ear and let out a so-that's-why face. I answered the phone the wrong way. I had the keypad on my ear while I was speaking through the phone screen. No wonder.

"Uh. Hello?" I try again, now putting the phone on the right way.

"Hello? Is this Brittany?" I heard the girl over the line say. Her voice as familiar but I really couldn't really say who. I wonder what she wants from me.

"Yeah. That's me."

"It's Quinn. I got your number from the employee phonebook in the hospital reception." She said, her voice growing nervous.

"Okay? What's wrong Quinn?" I was kind of getting worried now. I mean, why else would Quinn, a kind of stranger who works in the same hospital as me, call me during her working house? Weird.

Did something bad happen in the hospital? Oh my God. She's there. Is it about her? Oh my God. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to –

"It's Santana. Santana needs you." Alright. I'm officially hyperventilating now. That was all I needed to know. I jumped out of bed, knocking Lord T off of my lap in the process.

He hissed at me soundly.

"Sorry, Lord T!" I yelled out, rummaging through my dresser trying to find clothes to wear to the hospital.

I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes before grabbing my car keys from the rack. I normally don't go to work by car but this was an emergency. It was Santana. Something happened to Santana. I need to get there as fast as I can.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Brittany barged into the double doors of the hospital, heading straight to the direction of Santana's room. She was getting nervous. What if something bad had happened? What if Santana's condition got worst? She didn't like the thought of that.

The young nurse ran to room 133, her palms suddenly getting clammy and sweaty. She didn't know if she should prepare herself for the worst or be excited. That phone call was so spontaneous and random; she wasn't expecting it at all. She especially didn't expect Quinn to be the one to call her about anything regarding Santana.

The blonde stood in front of Santana's white door, panting heavily, her hand against her chest. She gripped the doorknob nervously; clenching her eyes shut as she twisted the knob and pushed open the door.

Brittany was afraid to open her eyes.

She didn't know what was going to be greeting her once she opens them. Was Santana dead? Was that why she was called? She didn't like the sound of that. It broke her heart.

Slowly, Brittany began to flutter her eyes open, turning her gaze to Santana's bed. There was a lump under the covers.

Just to make sure it wasn't like last time with the deceiving pillows-under-the-covers and all, the young nurse made her way to the side of the bed, slowly pulling them down.

Brittany smiled to herself once she saw Santana's slumbering form, relieved that the Latina was indeed there and was not out of bed. She didn't get Quinn's phone call though. It sounded like an emergency but Santana seemed like she was perfectly fine.

It was totally alright with Brittany though. That phone call was kind of like her excuse to just visit the Latina.

The young nurse subconsciously reached out to caress Santana's face. She smiled softly. _'Her skin is so soft.' _She moved her fingers to tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear, marveling at the beauty that was Santana Lopez.

"She refuses to be tended by any other nurse, you know?" she heard someone say.

Brittany shot up, immediately removing her touch from the Latina's face, startled. She turned her gaze from her patient to the door, sighing deeply as she saw that it was only Quinn.

"Oh, hi Quinn." The blonde dusted off her lap. "What do you mean she refuses? She's not supposed to. Someone needs to take care of her." She mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, disapproving of the Latina's actions.

"I heard heard her voice for the first time as well."

Brittany's eyes widened at this. Santana talked? Her shoulders slumped. She wasn't feeling very special anymore. "Really?"

"Yeah. She didn't want to be touched by me. That's why I called you." The shorter blonde shrugged, leaning herself against the doorframe.

"Why?" The taller blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So Santana wanted to remain untouched. How does that connect to her?

"She called for you, Britt." Quinn said, her face holding a small smile. "I ended up getting assigned to her for the day because her weekend nurse was out. They really didn't me much at the nursery so I took the offer. I thought maybe I could get to know her a bit as well."

Brittany froze in her spot. Santana had called for her? She didn't even get to hear the rest of what Quinn said. _'She called for you.' _was repeated over in over in her head. She really didn't know what to say. "She called for me?" she asked for confirmation, her voice slightly higher pitched.

"Yeah. I was shocked too. I walked into her room this morning to deliver her breakfast and feed her. She refused of course, we all knew she would since she's refused them for so long." The shorter blonde shrugged, now entering the room. She shut the door behind her and moved to sit on the small couch. "

"But I told her to always eat breakfast in the morning." Brittany frowned, her gaze returning to the Latina

"That was just the beginning though. She didn't talk to me the whole three hours I was taking care of her. Hell, she didn't even look at me." Quinn continued, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap, her gaze now on the slumbering Latina as well.

"So I initiated it. I moved to touch her and ask if she needed anything but once my hand came in contact with her shoulder, she said something. That seriously shocked me."

"What did she say Quinn?" Brittany bit her lip, unsure of what to expect.

"She slapped my hand away and looked at me with expressionless eyes saying _'You're not Brittany.'_" She sighed deeply. "I didn't know what else to do but call you."

Quinn understood there was some kind of special friendship-relationship or whatever between Santana and Brittany. She's felt that vibe ever since the taller blonde's first day. For some reason though, it gave Quinn a pleasant feeling. Like she knew something good was going to happen upon Brittany's arrival.

Brittany was stunned and kind of flattered at what Quinn just told her. She wasn't expecting this at all. Her gaze transferred from Quinn to Santana and slowly inched closer towards the bed.

"Thanks Quinn." She whispered, her gaze now wavering from the slumbering Latina.

"No problem." The shorter blonde was happy that she was able to help. She really wanted to be friends with both the blonde and her patient. "I'll leave you two alone now." She moved towards the door and left, leaving Brittany and a slumbering Santana in the room.

Once Quinn was out of the room, Brittany moved her attention back to Santana, who was now shifting slightly in her position, hinting that she might be waking up soon.

"San?" Brittany whispered softly, reaching her hand out to caress the Latina's face. She was very beautiful even in her slumbering form. The blonde couldn't help but think so.

The young nursed looked on as Santana continued to shuffle and shift around on the bed, her face scrunching up on the places the blonde would caress.

"Santana, I'm here." She whispered, her fingers now tracing the outline of the Latina's face. She never noticed how long her eyelashes were. They were really pretty.

The blonde watched Santana's eyes flutter open ever so slowly, her pale blue orbs meeting the dark brown that was Santana's.

The Latina reached up to rub at her eyes, attempting to make her vision see clearer. At the sight of the young nurse, the corner of her lips slowly twitched up into a smile, please to see the blonde.

"_You're finally here."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Reminder of notices!

**The challenge was unsuccessful but we were 23 reviews away! That was awesome. :D**

and

**Do you guys want me to continue the challenges thing? Or should I just stop? I need to hear from you guys so I don't do the wrong thing..**

Just to clarify what challenges are: They are usually review challenges I give to readers for a special chapter (Like super long as ones) every once in a while. I **STILL**update the story regularly while a challenge is on, don't worry. I just think it adds excitement and the readers can get involved.

**There is a poll in my page regarding the challenges. VOTE there if you want me to continue it or not.. Majority wins, I guess.**

Thanks for reading chapter seven! I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I've enjoyed writing it. :3 Leave a review or some feedback for me please! You're all super amazing. ^^ I'll update again on the next couple of days hopefully so I'll see you all 'til then! Thanks again. :DD


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hey guys! Welcome to chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. They're well appreciated. :D I don't really have anything else to say so.. Enjoy! :D

Oh and question: Any of you guys want a Faberry side ship? Or something else?:3

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

The blonde watched Santana's eyes flutter open ever so slowly, her pale blue orbs meeting the dark brown that was Santana's.

The Latina reached up to rub at her eyes, attempting to make her vision see clearer. At the sight of the young nurse, the corner of her lips slowly twitched up into a smile, pleased to see the blonde.

"_You're finally here."_

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Brittany's eyes fluttered open, her hands suddenly raising up to shield her eyes from the blinding morning light.

It's been weeks since Brittany started working in the hospital and she could confidently say that she totally loved it. She was getting along with the staff now too. Ever since Quinn helped her with finding Santana that one day, they became friends shortly after. The blonde was happy she made a new friend.

She got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and slipped on her kitty cat slippers, muttering a soft 'Good morning.' To Lord Tubbington, who was comfortably settled on his cat bed.

"Morning, Kurt." Brittany greeted her best friend cheerfully, entering the kitchen and settling herself on one of the stools by the island.

"Hey, Britt. Aren't you chipper so early in the morning." Kurt chuckled softly at his best friend's enthusiasm.

"I have work today." She grinned, helping herself to a cup coffee.

"Is it because of this one Latina girl you're taking care of at the hospital?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Uuh.. No." The blonde shook her head; completely oblivious to the fact that Kurt could see right through her.

"It's always like this every morning." He pointed out, crossing his arms across his chest.

"So? I'm a happy person."

"Yeah, whatever. We all know you have a crush on your patient." The young designer smirked, shaking his head in amusement.

"No. I do not!" Brittany almost spat out her coffee, her pale face suddenly tinted red.

"Why so defensive? I was only joking, sweetheart." Kurt laughed, heartily, enjoying the embarrassed look on his best friend's face.

"Some best friend you are." The blonde mumbled, a pout forming on her lips.

"You love me." He winked, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Yeah, whatever. Don't you have work today?"

"Oh, speaking of. I'm late for work. I'll see you tonight, Britt." Kurt made his way over to Brittany and gave her a kiss on the forehead before going out and shutting the door behind him, leaving the blonde in the kitchen with her coffee.

She heard a soft purr coming from behind her and she spun on her stool, smiling at her cat.

"It's just you and me again for now, Lord T." She walked over to him and petted his fur. "But I have to go to work soon so I'll have to leave your food out again since you're home alone."

He purred again, nuzzling his nose against her touch. For some reason, Lord Tubbington reminded her of Santana. He appears strong and tough to other people and all but with her, he's incredibly sweet and cuddly. Just like Santana.

She really was an interesting girl. Brittany never would have imagined getting assigned to a patient as beautiful and amazing as her. She knew she shouldn't be allowed to think like that though. Santana was her patient. It's completely inappropriate for her to be attracted to her.

She had a permanent pout etched onto my face, as I got ready for work. Yeah, the blonde was excited to see Santana and all but she couldn't help her feelings as well.

If all of her adorableness and cuteness continues, Brittany wouldn't know how to control herself. Their relationship should be strictly professional she knows, but it's _Santana,_ for crying out loud. Beautiful, amazing, meek Santana.

Santana who's constantly in her head. Santana whom she always thought about. Santana whom she took care of at the hospital.

For some reason, she's always on her mind. Like, in whatever she does, she's all the young nurse thinks about. She knew it was wrong in so many levels but she didn't really care anymore. Besides, it's just a harmless crush, right? What damage could it make?

* * *

><p><em>Santana's POV<em>

It's been weeks since Brittany's started working here and I couldn't believe that I actually let her be my friend. Or I think she's my friend. I don't know. She treats me like one so I guess she is.

I've never let anyone in that fast before. I guess there's just something about her that's pulling me in. I noticed she's had that effect on other people too. She's just a really nice girl, I guess.

I looked over to my alarm clock and found that it was already 8.15am. Usually, Brittany would be here by now. I wonder what's taking her so long.

I hopped out of bed and walked out my room, looking out for the blonde nurse. I couldn't wait to spend another day with her again. She made me feel safe and actually took care of me; not like the other nurses who only come in when I call them and do nothing about it.

Once I saw a flash of blonde, I immediately walked to that direction. I didn't know if it was her but there weren't many blonde nurses around the hospital so there's a high possibility that it's her.

"Santana? Why are you out of bed?"

Oops. Wrong blonde. It's that Quinn girl, I think. She's one of Brittany's friends. Maybe she knows where she is.

I looked at the blonde in the eye, as if asking her 'Do you know where Brittany is?' with my eyes. I'm sure it wasn't that hard. The only person I was ever close to was Brittany.

"You looking for Britt?" I nodded.

"Oh, I think she's in by the staff room talking to some guy called Artie. You could go get her if you'd like."

I nodded 'Thanks' and walked towards the staff room, my sneakers squeaking against the tiled floors. I wonder who that Artie guy was. Is he like, some kind of Grandpa or something? He sounds like a complete dork.

On my way to the staff room, I found Brittany talking to some crippled guy on a wheelchair. He had really nerdy glasses on and he was wearing vest with slacks. God, did he look like a dork.

Brittany was laughing at whatever he was saying. I frowned. I felt something weird just now somewhere in my chest area. I didn't like that feeling.

I debated on whether or not I should go in between their conversation. Who am I kidding? I'm Santana 'Bad-ass' Lopez. Well, at least, used to be. I sighed. I really didn't like watching Brittany talk to some other guy.

"Santana?"

I was too lost in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that Brittany was calling me. I broke out of my trance and looked towards her direction. She was waving me over.

I walked over to them hesitantly, giving the Artie guy a cold look before looking back at Brittany.

"What are you doing out of bed, San? I was just about to come to you." She smiled. It was like that Artie guy wasn't there at all.

I just stared at her in response to her question, my eyes doing all the talking. This was easy for us. These past few weeks, I haven't found the courage to talk to Brittany just yet so I communicated with her through my eyes. It was cool how she could easily read me so easily.

"Aw, San. You came looking for me?" She giggled, her pale blue eyes sparkling with joy.

I nodded, allowing a small smile to grace my lips. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I clutched it tightly. It really hurt.

"San? Santana, are you okay?" I can hear Brittany's voice ringing in my head. It hurt. It fucking hurt a lot.

I felt Brittany wrap her arms tightly around me, engulfing me into a tight embrace. I fell into her arms automatically. I was dizzy and my head felt like something just stabbed something through it. I couldn't stand properly. I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

What the fuck. What an impeccable sense of timing this disease had on me.

"Hurts." I whimpered against the crook of Brittany's neck. I could feel the darkness swallowing me. Everything was growing dimmer. The last thing I heard was Brittany's voice calling out my name and she sounded like she was crying.

After that, all went black.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I walked through the white walled halls of the hospital with Santana's lunch tray in my hands. Santana actually showed a sign of her disease earlier today.

We were just talking by the staff room, completely ignoring this dorky guy who tried to hit on me and she just collapsed. Right there. In my arms.

It really wasn't a very good sight to me seeing Santana all weak like that. I don't like it at all.

I sighed arriving in front of Santana's door and opening it with my foot. Even in this state, she still refused to be tended to by anyone but me since that day weeks ago. She's so cute.

"San?" I heard noises coming from the bed. She was whimpering, crying even. I quickly placed the tray onto her side table and made my way towards her. What was wrong? I was getting nervous.

"Santana!" I exclaimed, making my way towards the bed, pulling down the covers. "San? San? Are you okay?" I asked exasperatedly. I was worried. Santana looked like she was in a lot of pain.

Her whimpering and sobbing continued. She was clutching her head tightly in between her hands. I simply had no idea what to do. The Latina was my first ever patient. I wasn't experienced or anything yet.

"San? What's wrong?" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me. "Tell me what's wrong, sweetie." I whispered, tightening my hold around her, her tears damping up my scrubs.

Her face was buried into the crook of my neck, her whimpering settling down slowly. She was still clutching her head though. I kissed her forehead and laid down on her bed, pulling her on top of me, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

It didn't matter how intimate the position we were currently on was. I just really wanted to comfort her and relieve her pain. I hummed a soft melody in her ear, hoping that it would calm her down.

"Santana?" I whispered softly. I watched as she looked up at me, her eyes still drenched with tears. I reached out my hand to wipe the stray tears with my thumb. "Don't cry please. I don't like seeing you cry."

She didn't say anything. She just stared up at me with expressionless eyes. I could the pain in them though. I had no idea why she was in pain but I knew one thing though. I didn't like seeing her hurt.

"Does anything hurt, sweetie? Tell me." I cooed, a small comforting smile gracing my lips. I really wanted her to speak to me soon. It would make me feel a lot better. Like, seriously.

She nodded slowly pointing up to her head. "My head." I heard her mutter softly. "It hurts a lot."

The sound of her voice was like music to my ears. It was beautiful. It was rough, raspy even but it was nice and sweet as well. I was just happy that I finally got her to speak though.

After all those small phrases I got from her last week, I finally got her to speak.

"It does?" My eyebrows furrowed, not liking that she was in pain. This was the very first time she showed any signs of her illness to me. I'm just going to be honest: I don't like it that much.

She nodded again, burying herself further against the crook of my neck. I felt one of her arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

I couldn't help but blush now. When did Santana become so forward? Not that I hated our current position though. I liked it a lot. She was so warm and cuddly; I could stay in this position for days.

"Is there any way I can help?" I whispered softly, looking down to gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. I can't believe I haven't noticed how many shades of brown were actually in there. They were really beautiful.

She nodded slowly and bit her lip subconsciously, her eyes clenching shut as she began to lean in, her face getting dangerously close. My eyes automatically averted to her lips, as she got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until I felt her lips touch mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. :3 I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry about the boringness and not making sense-ness of this chapter. . It's like, 4am here and I'm half asleep. I'm still hoping you all liked it though! Thanks for reading. :D Leave some feedback! See you next chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry for disappearing so suddenly for a couple of weeks, guys. :( I hope you are all still there reading this. I've been so busy at school and I never found the time to write.. But I'm back. Yay! Hope you all still continue reading. (:**

Hey guys! I'm writing in the middle of the night again. I apologize for future boringness and not-making-senseness. Anyways, Welcome to chapter nine. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and favorites. Enjoy the chapter! You're all amazing.

Oh and question: Any of you guys want a Faberry side ship? Or something else?:3

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

"Is there any way I can help?" I whispered softly, looking down to gaze into her chocolate brown eyes. I can't believe I haven't noticed how many shades of brown were actually in there. They were really beautiful.

She nodded slowly and bit her lip subconsciously, her eyes clenching shut as she began to lean in, her face getting dangerously close. My eyes automatically averted to her lips, as she got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until I felt her lips touch mine.

* * *

><p><em>General POV<em>

Santana pressed her lips softly to Brittany's. It was one of the best feelings she's ever had in the world. The blonde's lips were soft and full; she could imagine herself kissing them forever. She then remembered the place they were in and their roles in the human society.

As soon as the Latina felt Brittany kiss back, she pulled away her eyes as equally wide as the blonde's. _'What have I done?' _She thought. She blew it. She knew she did. Now Brittany was going to go out of that door and leave her life forever.

Her chest was heaving, her breathing rugged as she sat up, inching away from the blonde. She was embarrassed as hell. She knew she wouldn't ever be able to look her in the eyes now.

"Santana.." She heard Brittany's velvety, sweet voice fill the room. She loved the way her voice sounded but honestly? Now wasn't exactly the time she wanted to talk about it.

"Talk to me please.." Brittany pleaded, crawling closer to where the brunette was sitting. "San.."

Santana wasn't sure if she could deal with all of this. She couldn't even think straight. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and her body was moving on its own.

Slowly, the brunette turned around facing Brittany. She didn't know what kind of expression the blonde was wearing. Was it confusion? Anger? Disgust? She didn't know.

Santana forced her eyes up to look at the young nurse in the eye and was surprised to see something very unfamiliar behind those baby blue eyes. It was like… they were understanding and kind of sad at the same time.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She didn't like seeing her sad. If she could she'll give Brittany anything just to see her smile. No, not just anything, _everything._

The past few weeks have been pretty fun and memorable for Santana. She'll never exchange all those moments she had with Brittany for anything. It was like those memories found its way into her mind and was determined to stay in there, tattooed forever.

She wanted to stay and tell Brittany all the new things she's learned while she was with her. She wanted to say how grateful she was because the blonde decided to stay with her and not leave her behind; how she's taught her to open up and let people in and learn how to love again.

But apparently, her body wasn't responding to her feelings at all. In fact, the way it acted was the complete opposite of what she was feeling. She felt herself moving towards the door.

Santana's body did the one best thing she could do in her life.

She ran.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat dumbfounded, still sitting on the bed inside Santana's hospital room. Santana had kissed her. On the lips. Like she's always wanted.<p>

'_No.' _she scolded herself. _'It's wrong.' _Brittany stood up from the bed, still partially shocked at what just happened a few moments ago. And she let her run. Great.

Brittany face palmed herself. _'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You let her run away.' _ She thought, groaning audibly.

She hopped off the bed and walked over to the window. She didn't know if she should've followed Santana but something inside her told her that she should just let her go for now. Maybe she needed time to think or something.

The young nurse sighed and looked out the window. It was a full moon that night. It was really pretty. She really wished Santana was with her at that moment.

Brittany wasn't going to lie. She loved that Santana kissed her. In fact, she wanted to kiss her again. She wasn't sure if the kiss was just caused by the heat of the moment or purely the Latina's feelings though.

She was confused with her feelings herself. Every time she was with Santana, the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and sometimes she even stares at her a little more than necessary.

She was bisexual; She knew that, but she never really had real feelings for a girl before. Well, not like how she feels about Santana at least. She was super special to the blonde.

But Santana was Brittany's patient. And Brittany was Santana's nurse. Santana was sick. Brittany was supposed to take care of her. The blonde would've given in to her feelings if the Latina wasn't her patient but she was.

This is like some twisted thing fate did to them. To her. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face all the consequences against them if she gave in.

A few hours later, Brittany was still in the brunette's room. She really wished Santana would come back soon. It was getting late and she was getting super worried.

The blonde frowned, the standing up. She needed to go soon. It was already 10pm and Santana was still not back. Kurt wouldn't appreciate her staying over night in the hospital.

Brittany began to pack up her thing, not even realizing that tears have already started falling from her face. _'Santana must hate me now.' _She thought, rubbing her tears away sloppily with the back of her hand.

She wasn't sure if she should even be coming back the following day. Santana might not want to see her.

Brittany let out a choked sob as she slung her backpack on her shoulder, leaving Santana's room in tears.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't know where to go.<p>

After she's walked out on Brittany, she just started aimlessly walking around the halls of the hospital. She didn't even know where she was right now.

The Latina continued walking, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that have made their way out of her eyes.

She didn't know why she walked out and left. It was like her being wanted two things. Something inside of her was telling was telling her to go but then something else was telling her to sta

She felt completely lost.

She didn't know if she had feelings for Brittany romantically yet she feels this very protective part of her work whenever she sees the blonde sad or hurt.

Like she just wants to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright. She didn't know what to call these feelings. She just simply cared for the blonde.

Before Santana knew it, she was standing on the hospital rooftop once again, the stars twinkling above her.

They reminded her of Brittany's eyes.

Everything seemed to remind her of Brittany now. It must be her desire to be with her again. She sighed. She regretted walking out on her. That was probably one of the most stupidest things she's ever done in her whole life.

The brunette sat on the cement and leaned back, looking up the sky. It was getting late.

Santana felt tears trickle down her face once again. She felt like something was just ripped out of her chest. She kept seeing Brittany's face in her head with a hurt and saddened expression.

That must be the exact expression she's wearing right now.

Santana would hate herself forever of she finds out that she was the reason the blonde would make a face like that.

All she wanted was to see her happy and unfortunately, right now she was doing the exact opposite of that. If Brittany left.. she wouldn't know what to do.

She would probably constantly think of her and her pretty blue eyes; how she scrunches up her nose whenever she's happy; how she somehow uses Santana as her cuddle buddy during those eventual sleepovers they had.

And especially.. how loved and safe Brittany mad her feel.

The tears were coming in full force by now, her sobs echoing across the cold drizzle of the night air. She stood up abruptly, furiously wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

Santana wanted to see Brittany. Right now.

The Latina ran down the staircase back to the hallways, making her way quickly to her bedroom, silently praying that Brittany would be there.

"Br..Bri.." she started, a huge smile on her face as she reached her room. But it was empty.

Tears made their way to her eyes again, truly believing that it was too late. She looked over to the clock. It was like, 12am in the morning already. Of course she wouldn't be here anymore.

Santana slumped down the wall, sobbing softly into her arms. She was too late. Brittany's already left.

"Go to her." She heard a voice. The Latina looked up and saw another blonde girl, a brunette trailing behind her.

For a moment she thought it was Brittany but she had a different sound of voice and it didn't make the butterflies in her stomach go crazy like usual. She rubbed out her eyes to get rid of the blurriness from the tears and was shocked at who she saw.

Quinn. And Rachel.

"Go to her, Santana." She whispered, handing the taller brunette a small folded piece of paper.

The Latina unfolded the paper and saw an address written on it. She looked up in surprised at the twosome as if saying: _'I can't. I'm a patient.'_

"No one will find out. Promise." Rachel said, a small smile on her face.

".. Brittany was really sad when she left." Quinn sighed softly, looking at Rachel who agreed with a nod.

"It was so depressing just knowing that she's sad.. and for some reason, we knew it had something to do with you."

Santana merely nodded, fighting the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

"We'll drive you. Just go to her please." Quinn smiled reaching out her hand for Santana to take.

The Latina stared at the outstretched hand, not knowing of she should take it or not. A picture of Brittany's face with a huge smile began to form in her head.

She knew what she had to do.

Santana took Quinn's hand, silently thanking her for all the things she's done for them.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

It was like, 2am now.

I'm still awake. I couldn't stop thinking about Santana. Has she returned to her room already? Is she sleeping right now? Is she thinking about me too?

I shook my head. Impossible. I'm just her nurse. She probably just kissed me because she felt like it or something.

I heard Lord Tubbington meow at me from his cat bed. I smiled sadly; he must've noticed how sad I am.

"Hey, Lord Tubbington." I whispered, beckoning him to come over to me. I watched as he hopped onto my bed and settle himself in my arms.

"Can't sleep too?" I nuzzled his soft fur, feeling tears threaten to escape my eyes.

"I wonder if she's mad at me because I kissed back." I said, stroking my cat's fur. "I hope she isn't. I don't want her mad at me."

Lord Tubbington meowed and nuzzled his nose to my stomach. I giggled through my tears.

"Yeah, I think I like her." This was the first time I admitted it out loud. For some reason, it felt really nice. It wasn't like I'm going to try anything. I can't. She's my patient.

"I can't be with her though.. I'm not even sure if she wants to be with me." I whispered.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock_

I heard someone knock on the door. It was repetitive, rushed. As if the situation was really desperate. My eyebrow's furrowed. It was 2am in the morning. Who would even think about coming to visit at this time of night?

I grabbed my baseball bat from under my bed and made my way downstairs. Who knows? Maybe it's some killer murderer or a robber. Just to be safe.

I slowly made my way towards the door. The knocking has stopped. Maybe the person knew I was already coming to get it.

I lifted my shaking hand to the doorknob. _Breathe, Pierce. You got this. _

I twisted the knob slowly and opened it. After that, time has stopped. Everything stopped actually. As soon as I saw who was standing at my door.

"..Santana?" I choked out, hardly believing it. She should be in the hospital. What the hell was she doing here?

"Br.. Brittany.." I heard her say. I looked up she talked. Oh fuck. She's crying. Dear Lord, tell me what to do.

Before I got the chance to do anything, I felt her body crash against mine in a tight hug. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist, eyes widened.

"Brittany.. Brittany.." I heard her say, her tears damping up my sweatshirt.

"It's okay, San.." I whispered, wiping away her tears, not even noticing that mine had already started to flow as well.

She shook her head and looked me straight in the eyes with tear-filled ones.

"_I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry."_

I shushed her and just wrapped my arms tight around her waist, pulling her towards me closer.

It took all of my willpower not to kiss her right then and there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Holla! I'm back. :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun writing it. Leave some feedback or anything by pressing the button down there! (: Thanks for reading, guys! See you again next time!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Ugh. I suck. I tell you guys I'm back and then disappear for LONG TIME. I hate myself sometimes. -.- Well, school's been a bitch to me again. Projects and assessments keep coming my way one after the other and I never found much time to write but now.. IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! HALLELUJAH!

Here's chapter 10 though. I'm not making any promises as to when chapter 11 will be updated but hopefully I can do it within this month. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D

Oh and question: Any of you guys want a Faberry side ship? Or something else?:3

Also. I put the story in present tense since it's easier to just write in present than past. LOL.

Ok. Last one, I promise. Should I keep going on different POV's? Or should I just stick to Brittany's? It's just really difficult to write Santana without her talking much and it creates more suspense with her POV under wraps. So yeah. I think I might do it but.. let me know what you think. (:

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

"Brittany.. Brittany.." I heard her say, her tears damping up my sweatshirt.

"It's okay, San.." I whispered, wiping away her tears, not even noticing that mine had already started to flow as well.

She shook her head and looked me straight in the eyes with tear-filled ones.

"_I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm sorry."_

I shushed her and just wrapped my arms tight around her waist, pulling her towards me closer.

It took all of my willpower not to kiss her right then and there.

* * *

><p>Brittany's POV<p>

The following day, I wake up with Santana securely tucked in my embrace, a little smile creeping up my lips as I remember the happenings of last night. I lean forward to press my lips gently onto her forehead, careful not to take her up. I get up from bed to get myself washed up for work before putting on a fresh set of clothes and putting my scrubs into my backpack. I get back on the bed again, laying down beside the Latina to watch her sleep, smiling slightly. She's so pretty.

"Brittany? Are you up? You're kind of running late for work, honey."

My eyes widen, hearing Kurt's distant voice nearing my bedroom door. _'Shit.' _I think, looking over to Santana's sleeping figure. I bite my bottom lip, not really wanting to wake her up from her peaceful reverie. But then if I don't, Kurt will see her and will definitely tease me about it for God knows how long.

I sigh softly, nudging the Latina to wake as gently as possible. "San.. Sweetie, it's time to wake up." I murmur softly, reaching over to tuck a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear.

I watch as she begins to stir a little, her eyes fluttering open slowly as little incoherent grumbles escape her lips but shut quickly once again, not really wanting to open just yet. I hold back a soft chuckle, just really dwelling on the last few moments with Santana still adorable asleep before nudging her once again.

"Come on, San." I whisper once again, reaching down to slowly lace my fingers through hers, squeezing gently.

Her eyes flutter open slowly, her deep chocolate orbs meeting mine as a lazy smile creep her lips, her nose scrunching up the tiniest bit.

I smile back automatically, keeping my eyes locked with hers as a happy sigh escapes my lips. She's smiling that pretty smile again.. But I can't. She's my patient. I'm only supposed to take care of her.

"Good morning, sunshine." I chuckle softly, sitting up slowly, keeping my eyes on her. "You hungry?"

I watch as she hesitates a bit. I know she doesn't eat much since the nurses at the hospital always just inject her nutrients into her without her consent but I'd like to change that. I want her to consume food on her own. Without anyone's help or pressure.

"I promise it'll be yummy." I smile widely, tugging onto hand gently. "I'll get Kurt to make that French toast stuff and we'll have really tall glasses of orange juice." I feel my lips curve up into a wider smile as I watch her expression mirror mine, her eyes growing brighter by the minute.

I freeze slightly, suddenly anxious as I think of Kurt meeting Santana. I inhale sharply as I smile at my patient, squeezing her hand gently. "Just wait here for a bit, alright? You can wash up in the bathroom and borrow some of my clothes." I point to my ensuite bathroom and to the closet next to it. "I just need to talk to Kurt." I smile as I see her give me a slight nod before getting off of the bed, slipping on my cat-paws slippers. "I'll be right back."

I walk out of my bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen, my bottom lip tucked in between my teeth as the nervousness and anxiety take over. Will Kurt look at me differently if he finds out that Santana slept here with me last night? I didn't do anything bad so that'll definitely be alright, right?

"Brittany! You're finally up!" I hear Kurt with a small smile as he lifts a coffee cup up to his lips, sipping thoughtfully.

"Good morning." I say nervously, moving to sit on one of the stools in front of Kurt.

Kurt's eyebrows furrow slightly as he looks me up and down, pausing mid-sip. "Something's up." He announces, settling his cup on the counter, shifting a bit on his seat as he looks at me. "Now speak."

I don't know what to say. I mean, what should I say? 'Hey Kurt! Santana's upstairs in my room right now!' No. That's too forward. 'Kurt, my patient slept over but I promise I didn't deflower her or anything while she's asleep.' I shake my head at that thought, suddenly in a silent battle with myself.

".. Britt?"

I look up at him, biting my bottom lip.

"What is going on?" He asks, his eyebrows rising up just a little bit.

".. Tana.. Stairs.." I murmur softly, my eyes averting down to watch myself fiddling with my fingers.

"What is it, honey? I didn't quite hear you?"

"Santana's upstairs." I finally say with an exhale of breath, looking up at my best friend.

".. Santana?" He looks confused for a moment but then his eyes widen, looking at me in surprise. "Oh! You mean _the _Santana? Your patient?" He has a teasing look on his face and it just makes me go all embarrassed again.

"Yes.." I murmur softly.

"Then what is she doing up there?" He demands with a big grin, slapping at my hands playfully. "Bring her down here already!"

My eyes widen at his reaction. I wasn't expecting that. He's really okay with her being here and out of the hospital? I let a smile curve up at my lips as I nod quickly, moving to get off of the stool. "I.. I'll go get her." I grin widely, turning to walk up the stairs once again towards my bedroom. I hear him mutter something about French toast and I just chuckle to myself. Kurt's such an awesome best friend.

I open the door slowly, walking in before shutting the door. Santana isn't inside the bedroom. She must be still in the bathroom washing up. I walk towards the bathroom door, knocking softly. "San? Are you in here?" I smile as I hear a slight hum from the other side of the door.

I chuckle softly to myself as I move to walk back towards the bed, sitting on the edge of it as I wait for Santana to get ready. A few minutes later, she walks out in a pair of shorts and a hoodie - which is obviously too big for her since it's mine - with her hair tied up, looking as fresh as ever.

She looks amazing.

I smile widely as I stand up from my sit, walking towards her. "You ready?"

She nods and instinctively takes my hand in hers, a small adorable blush creeping up her tanned cheeks as she did so. I smile wider, squeezing her hand as I lead the way out of my bedroom door and towards the kitchen downstairs.

"Don't worry, San. You'll love Kurt." I assure her and she just nods a bit, her eyes averting once again to the ground as we make our way towards the kitchen.

Kurt is currently up and standing in front of the stove, humming softly to himself as he flips up the toast on a pan. He doesn't notice us walk in so I help Santana sit on one of the stools, squeezing her hand gently before releasing it and walking towards Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt." I scream into his ear. He startles slightly, jumping up just a little bit, almost letting go of the tings he had in his hands. I laugh at his reaction and if I'm not mistaken, I kind of hear Santana giggle a little bit too behind me.

"Jesus, Brittany." He brings a hand up to his chest as if calming himself down. "You startled me."

I just chuckle softly, moving to stand by Santana and smiling widely at her reassuringly before smiling back at Kurt. "Santana, this is Kurt. My best friend." I gesture to the Latina before gesturing to Kurt. "Kurt, this is Santana. My patient."

"It is so nice to finally meet you!" Kurt gushes, putting the last of the toast on the plate before turning off the stove and rushing over to Santana who just looks overwhelmed. "Brittany has told me _so_ much about you."

I blush slightly, glaring at Kurt. So this is why he wanted me to bring Santana down as soon as possible. He wanted her down so he could embarrass me.

Santana smiles back just a little bit, a tint of red slightly visible on her cheeks.

Kurt doesn't comment on why Santana didn't respond back with words and I'm just totally grateful because I don't want to go into some awkward situation if he ever questions her.

"French toast?" He offers, holding up a plate. I smile as Santana nods ever so slightly as Kurt places the plate in front of her. I move to grab the carton of juice from the fridge and pour a glass for Santana, placing it by her plate.

"Eat up. We need to get to the hospital soon." I say as I munch onto a piece a piece of toast, sipping on my orange juice when I feel the need to.

After that, Kurt, Santana and I just talk - though Santana doesn't really talk but she smiles every now and then. We talk about how our week has been and how we really were and all that. I'm actually pretty happy right now since Santana and I have worked out the whole kissing thing but whatever, It's not like I'll be getting to kiss her again anyway.

About half an hour later, it's time to leave. I'm already late for work for about half an hour but my patient is with me anyway. It's not like I'm not doing my job already - though I really don't treat it as a job at all.

We say a quick goodbye to Kurt before I take Santana's hand in mine, squeezing gently as I grab my backpack, tugging her out of our apartment and towards my car.

* * *

><p>I park in one of the free employee-only parking spaces in front of the hospital, getting out of the car to open Santana's side. I really don't know how the nurses will respond to the Latina being away for the whole of the past night.<p>

I sigh softly as I open the car door, helping her out of the car. I smile at Santana, taking her hand in mine once again as we walk towards the building, the automatic door opening as soon as it senses us.

We walk inside, my eyes quickly moving towards the reception, seeing Rachel with her usual happy smile. I walk towards her, tugging Santana gently with me as we ignore all the stares we're getting from the other staff members.

"Brittant, Santana. Hi." Rachel grins happily, looking down onto her clipboard and scribbling onto it with her pen.

"Hi Rachel. I just wanna check if any of you got worried and looked for Santana and stuff. She was with me." I say, not really wanting to say any more.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That's taken care of." She waves it off with a big smile.

It didn't take long before I had put two on two together, my eyes widening slightly. "Wh-wha- It was you!" I exclaim, surprised that she actually did this for Santana.

"Not only me. Quinn too." She shrugs. "We got tired of seeing you all sad and mopey so we figured it had something to do with Santana. We only wanted to help."

"Thank you. Really." I smile, looking over towards the Latina who just had her eyes averted to the ground.

"It's no problem." she grins happily, putting down her clipboard. "Now off you go. Santana's breakfast should come soon."

I nod, taking Santana's hand once again and tugging her gently to walk towards the elevator. I turn to face her and she just smiles. I really need to thank Quinn too. I never would have gotten to watch her sleep or eat breakfast with her or see her _that_ smile again if it weren't for her and Rachel.

I owe them a lot. Definitely.

* * *

><p>And that was <em>finally <em>chapter 10. Sorry for my sudden absence, guys. Hopefully, you're still out there patiently waiting for an update. I swear I'll update more consistently now. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review if you wish. :D

Also, if you have any questions, ask me on my Tumblr - . com. I'll gladly respond to them. :D

You're all so awesome and I love you all so much. :3

- slushiefulloflove


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but plot.

**Full Summary:** Santana's been diagnosed with a rare disease and is admitted in the hospital. Brittany gets assigned to be her nurse. As time goes on, Santana gets attached to Brittany in more ways than one. What will Brittany do now that Santana needs her more than ever?

**A/N:**

Hi guys. Welcome to the eleventh chapter of 'Stay With Me'! I told you guys I'd update more consistently so this is me staying true to my word! I've been really inspired and motivated to write fanfictions lately. I really don't know why. Maybe it's because I just heard Naya's very beautiful rendition of Taylor Swift's 'Mine'. I don't know. I really just am in the roll lately with my writing. Expect more chapters to come in the next couple of weeks. I'll have nothing but this and 'Just A Kiss' to write the whole time - Well, and my French paper. Haha.

I'm not sure if I'm prepared for this Thursday though. The Break Up Episode. Do you guys have a box of tissues ready for that episode? I'm not even sure if I'll even have the strength to take it myself! Let me know how you guys feel about that episode on a review or on my Tumblr which is b-r-ighteyes . tumblr . com. (:

Also, I've chosen to just write in Brittany's POV and maybe just use Santana's POV again if its really needed. So yeah. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it even though it's only in one POV now.

Anyway, I'm sure you're getting bored of my ranting. Or maybe you don't even read this part but whatever. LOL. Enjoy this chapter guys! I made it extra long than usual for y'all. (:

- Mickey.

**Warning:** Nothing to be warned about. Completely PG.

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Stay With Me..<em>

It didn't take long before I had put two on two together, my eyes widening slightly. "Wh-wha- It was you!" I exclaim, surprised that she actually did this for Santana.

"Not only me. Quinn too." She shrugs. "We got tired of seeing you all sad and mopey so we figured it had something to do with Santana. We only wanted to help."

"Thank you. Really." I smile, looking over towards the Latina who just had her eyes averted to the ground.

"It's no problem." she grins happily, putting down her clipboard. "Now off you go. Santana's breakfast should come soon."

I nod, taking Santana's hand once again and tugging her gently to walk towards the elevator. I turn to face her and she just smiles. I really need to thank Quinn too. I never would have gotten to watch her sleep or eat breakfast with her or see her _that_ smile again if it weren't for her and Rachel.

I owe them a lot. Definitely.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I flutter my eyes open slowly, my eyes squinting as my gaze meets the harsh sunlight from outside as I let a small lazy smile creep up my lips. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining. There's positively no sight of any possible raining this whole day. Hell, I can even hear the singing of the blue birds on their nest by the fire escape outside of my window.

I get up, letting out a soft sigh as I comb my fingers through my hair, smiling as I see Lord Tubbington still fast asleep on his little kitty bed. I make my way towards the bathroom to wash up for work before I go down for breakfast.

I murmur groggily as I enter my little bathroom, proceeding to wash up. Today is just another day. Another workday. Another workday of spending the whole time with Santana. I'm not complaining though. She's an angel. I absolutely have no problem with taking care of her. Even though some of the other people working at the hospital do.

I just get distracted sometimes. No, scratch that. I get distracted _a lot. _One time I was pouring a glass of milk for her and I ended up spilling most of it because I was too busy watching her comb her long, beautiful tresses while she's sitting up on the bed.

She just looked quite amused then – I swear I was almost as red as a tomato then. It was really embarrassing. She seemed to have found joy in my embarrassment though so I just laughed along with her because… Well, c'mon. She laughed. That's not particularly a normal thing for her.

Sometimes I even fear that I might get fired because her beauty distracts me. SO yeah.. That's basically the downside of having such a beautiful person as my patient at the hospital.

I finish washing up with a soft sigh, moving to tie my hair up into a high ponytail. I grab a pair of jean shorts and a baggy sweatshirt from my closet to put on before grabbing my backpack, which had my scrubs in it, ready to be worn for work.

It's been a few days since I found out that Quinn and Rachel were the main people responsible for Santana's little apology visit and lately, we've started to become friends, which really excites me because I've finally made other friends besides Santana at the hospital.

I take one more double take around the room just in case I've forgotten something, spotting my phone on the nightstand. It vibrates just as I move to grab it, my eyebrows furrowing slightly. I pick it up, my eyes widening as I see who's sent the text.

_**Sam:**__ Hey, Britt. Uh. I know it's been a while and we didn't really part at the best terms and all but I'd really like to see you again. I've been spending so many sleepless nights without you and I just can't take it anymore. I really want to see you again. Please, Brittany. I'm really sorry for what I've done to you._

I roll my eyes at the text, locking my phone and slipping it into the pocket of my jean shorts. Sam is my ex-boyfriend and honestly, I don't even feel like thinking about him at all. I feel like he's just not worth it.

I walk down the stairs, meeting the scent of eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. I feel a wide smile creep up my lips, completely forgetting about the text as I feel my stomach grumble slightly.

I enter the kitchen, moving to sit one of the stools by the counter with a big grin. "Something smells delicious in here." I sing, folding my arms on the kitchen counter and leaning onto it.

Kurt just rolls his eyes as he serves a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. "No Santana this morning, hm?" He teases, a smug look on his face.

I feel my cheeks heat up slightly as I take a bite of my breakfast, looking incredulously at Kurt. "I told you.. That was only one time.." I murmur softly, still blushing. Ever since that night Santana came to apologize and ended up sleeping over, Kurt would tease me each morning, looking for Santana. I just end up being embarrassed over and over each time.

My best friend lets out a soft chuckle, sitting on the stool in front of me as he begins to eat as well. Comfortable silence fills the air as we eat, the only sounds heard being the forks and knives clinking onto the plate.

"Sam texted me." I break the silence, my expression not fazing, still pretty much focused on my food.

Kurt's eyes widen as he lets out a soft gasp, obviously surprised. "He did?!" He exclaims, putting a hand to his chest as he shakes his head in disbelief. "The nerve of that guy.."

I let out a soft sigh as I nod in agreement. Sam used to be my boyfriend. He's always been so sweet, so caring and I felt like I was on the top of the world when I was his girlfriend. Well, until I caught cheating on me with some bitch he picked up at some bar. He hurt me real bad.

"You're not going to text him back, right?" Kurt questions.

"Of course not." I scoff, taking a bite of bacon. "Lord Tubbington would be angry at me. You know how much he doesn't like Sam and besides, I don't want him back. I'm over him." I shrug. I'm not lying. It's the truth. It's been like, six months since we broke up – well, not technically since I just ran after finding him sleeping with someone else and never contacted him again but whatever. He didn't even try to contact me again so I got over him after a few weeks.

"Right…" Kurt says, rolling the 'r'. "Are you sure that you won't be drawn to his boy-next-door charm again if he ever tries to win you back?"

"Of course. I'm not that easy." I chuckle, standing up to go to the refrigerator and grabbing the bottle of orange juice, pouring myself a glass.

"Just be careful, sweetie." Kurt stands up as well, putting his plate into the sink and takes one last sip of his coffee before putting the cup in there as well. "Guys like Sam are always full of surprises." He walks towards me and presses a kiss to my temple. "I'll see you later, B."

And then he's gone.

I sigh softly, finishing up my glass of OJ before putting my plate and glass into the sink, folding my arms as I lean onto the counter thoughtfully.

I _am_ sure that I won't fall for his charms again.

And I try to simply deny to myself that it's not because of Santana.

* * *

><p>It's not long since I've finally left our apartment to drive off to work. I'm actually really excited since I'll be seeing Santana again – like any other day of the week.<p>

I park in my usual parking spot, grabbing my backpack from the backseat before getting out of the car, locking it and then walking towards the hospital entrance.

I've been getting used to this routine now. I'll wake up, have breakfast with Kurt, head on to work and spend time with Santana. Sometimes I even wish they'd extend my shift so I can spend more time with her.

I say a quick 'Hi' to Rachel behind the reception desk before continuing my journey towards Santana's room. If you can consider a short five-minute walk a journey, that is.

Sometimes I'm tempted to bring Lord Tubbington with me to work. I know it's a pretty random thought but I do. He's always alone at home now since I got this job and we have to prepare his food for him before we leave so he can eat any time he wants to.

But of course, I worry. What if he gets hurt, right? I sigh softly. He's a pretty mature cat though so I doubt he would let anything bad happen to himself.

And also, I just really want him to meet Santana properly. He was asleep when she slept over and he was, of course, still asleep when we got up. I'm sure Santana would love him once she meets him. She's grown to be quite a fan because of all the stories I tell her about him.

I hum softly as I continue to walk to Santana's room, reaching for the knob as soon as I got to the door. I twist it slightly to open it, pushing forward, a smile already plastered on my face.

"Santana?" I call out, stepping into the room, still in my casual clothing. I usually get ready and wear my scrubs in Santana's bathroom so going into the room like this isn't particularly a problem.

I hear a little murmur coming from under the covers on her bed and I chuckle a bit, moving to sit on the edge of her bed, pulling down the sheets over her slowly.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." I smile, seeing her look up at me with half-asleep eyes, a small, lazy smile on her lips as a greeting to me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, standing up to open the blinds so the sunlight can go through her usual dark room.

She nods as she sits up on the bed, adorably rubbing the sleep out of her eyes gently with a loosely clenched fist. I try not to gush out loud at her cuteness though. I know she'll feel totally uncomfortable with that.

"Great." I smile, grabbing my backpack so I can change. "I'll be right back. I'll just change into my scrubs."

She nods again, falling back onto her bed with a deep sigh. I just chuckle, moving towards the bathroom and walking inside, closing the door behind me.

I then proceed to undress, slipping off my shorts as I wear the bottom part of my scrubs. It's just another workday today. Santana's not particularly hard to take care of since she's pretty independent. The only times I only ever got really take care of her was whenever she got one of those attacks from her disease.

Yeah, I never really liked experiencing those anyway.

I pull of my hoodie to put on my top, letting out a deep breath as I fix up my ponytail, stuffing my casual clothing into my backpack.

I let out a sigh as I walk out of the bathroom with a smile. But that smile falters as soon as I hear someone whimpering. Like really whimpering. I drop my bag and I rush over to Santana's bed immediately, my eyebrows furrowing in worry.

"S-Santana?" I murmur, pulling down the sheets to find the Latina in _that _position again. Her eyes are clenched shut, her head trapped tightly in between her hands. It's been a while since she's had one of these attacks. In fact, this one only the second time she's seen her like this and from what she's informed with, the last time Santana had an attack was on that day where she saw her with Artie.

I slide under the covers next to her before wrapping my arms around her tightly, whispering comforting words to her ear. I move to reach up for her hands, pulling them down from her head so the lessened pressure would ease the pain.

She's still whimpering.

It's such an agonizing sound. I hate it. I hate whenever she's in pain. I take in a shaky breath as I continue to calm her down, pressing my lips to her temple to calm her. It isn't long before I actually feel her scoot closer to me, pressing her body against mine as if she's holding on for dear life.

I let her, of course. I run my fingers up and down her spine in my attempt to ease her pain and whimpering. "Does it hurt a lot?" I breathe out into her ear as I flutter my eyes closed, pulling her closer to me.

She doesn't nod. She just whimpers louder.

I nod in understanding, sighing deeply. I don't know what to do to _really _ease her pain. "What do you want me to do, San?" I whisper softly, almost in panic. I can't stand the sight of her being so helpless and in pain. It's so different from how she usually is.

Suddenly, it all feels like déjà vu. I'm pretty sure I'm in the same position as I was on that other time she was like this. And I'm pretty sure that what happened next then was.. the kiss.

I bite my bottom lip, shaking my head to get rid of the thought. I shouldn't think about that now. It's just really inappropriate. I press my lips softly to her temple again and I feel her take a deep breath, as if gulping in air. I don't know if I should call a nurse to help or even a doctor so that they could just fix Santana already. I don't even know if I really need someone else's help with this. Who knows? Maybe I can help her myself.

I blush lightly as I think of the kiss as helping her back then. _'Again with the kiss, Brittany.'_ I think with a soft groan, facepalming myself mentally.

I proceed to just to draw small, comforting patterns along her back, humming a soft song to her ear as she continues to whimper. "Santana.. Please tell me what to do.." I whisper.

I watch as she pulls away slightly to look at me and from my view, it definitely looks like that she's holding back her tears, judging from the slightly red eyes and her uneven breathing pace. I bite my bottom lip as I feel her gaze trail down from my eyes to my lips, suddenly anxious as to what she's going to do.

I look into her eyes as I feel her lean slightly towards me boldly, as if she knows exactly what's she's going to do. Her whimpers have stopped but her eyes still squint slightly in pain occasionally as she looks up at my eyes once again, running her tongue across her bottom lip.

_'Oh my god. She's going to kiss me again.' _I think, freaking out inside as she leans even closer, her lips only inches from mine.

I watch as her eyes flutter close slowly and in one swift motion, pressing her lips against mine softly. I don't know why I let her do that. All I know is that she wanted it and if Santana wanted it, she'll give it to her.

If kisses were what Santana needs to stop her pain then I would give them willingly. I'll give anything just to see the Santana's pain disappear.

She pulls away slightly after a few moments, looking into my eyes suddenly in fright. She must think that I'll get angry at her for kissing me once again but instead I just reach out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear gently, leaning forward to press my lips to her forehead.

"Do you feel better?" I ask softly, pulling away a bit to look her in the eyes. She still looks a bit frightened, as if questioning herself why she just did that.

"San, it's okay. " I murmur with a soft chuckle. She looks up at me with her bottom lip in between her teeth, nodding with a sigh.

"Sorry.." I hear her murmur quietly.

I just smile, reaching down to take one of her hands in mine and I squeeze it as if telling her that it's really alright.

"Now tell me.. Are you still in pain? Does anything else hurt still?"

She shakes her head with a small smile and I grin at that fact, happy that I've successfully gotten rid of her pain.

"Great!" I tackle her with a big hug, pulling her tightly to myself as I let out a happy, relieved sigh. I feel her stiffen in my arms but she returns the hug anyway, burying her face securely into the crook of my neck.

Comfortable silence fill the air as we lay there, just cuddling if that's the right way to say it. We don't really move much unless if we have to squirm a bit to find an even comfier position that we were before.

Somehow though, I find us in a really compromising position a few moments later. If ever someone barges into the door, I'm sure that they'll think something. I sigh softly. I don't really want to move though. Santana looks comfortable and I don't want to take that comfort away from her. I'm lying on my back, Santana tucked into my side as one of my arms is wrapped around her, my other hand just resting on my stomach.. She's not asleep. She's just lying there, fiddling my fingers on my stomach from time to time. It's quite adorable really.

"Do my kisses make you feel better, San?" I break the silence, biting my bottom lip as I inwardly scold myself as to why I just said that out loud. I sigh softly. Hopefully, she doesn't think I'm too forward.

She just blushes even harder, biting her bottom lip as she stiffens slightly in my arms. She gives a little nod, immediately pulling up the sheet to cover her face as soon as she did.

I let out a soft chuckle, pulling the sheet down in order to see her face again. But she doesn't let me, keeping the sheet over her head. "Honey, it's alright." I say, chuckling even more. She's being really adorable right now and I don't think I can take any more of it.

I few more tugs of the blanket down, she finally lets me pull it down, revealing her cute still blushing face, purposely avoiding my eyes.

"Hey, it's really okay. I don't mind that you kiss me." I murmur softly, kind of embarrassed to say that fact out loud but whatever. She looks up at that, her eyes widening slightly. " As long as you get better."

Her eyes widen even more, looking at me like I'm Lord Tubbington who just got caught stealing drugs or smoking. "B-but.." she stutters a bit, blushing lightly once again.

"No buts. If my kisses make you feel better then.." I take a deep breath, cupping her cheeks gently to make her look me in the eye. "You can kiss me as many times as you want."

I know it's quite dangerous and risky to just tell her that. Well, for me anyway since I've started to feel things for her. I don't know what she really thinks about me so I can't really say anything about her thoughts on me.

I watch as she just bites her bottom lip again, letting herself nod slowly, still pretty much red in the face. ".. Okay."

I sigh softly, enveloping her in my arms again. "As long as you get better." I repeat.

_"Nurse Brittany Pierce, please make your way to the reception. You have a visitor. Calling Nurse Brittany Pierce to the reception immediately." _

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion as I hear Rachel's voice over the intercom.

A visitor? Who could it be?

* * *

><p>I walk out of Santana's room a little while later after tucking her into bed and telling her that I'll be back as soon as I can. I really don't know what to expect of this visitor. I mean, a visitor? Really? During working hours? I don't think that's really quite usual at all.<p>

I hum softly, turning towards the reception, keeping my eyes on the ground as I count the tiles on the way there. Hopefully, I won't bump into anyone. I never do anyway so I'm not particularly worried.

"Brittany, hey!"

I look up suddenly, hearing Rachel's voice. My eyes widen at who's currently standing by her though. He's leaning against the reception desk and his hair as blonde as ever. He turns to look towards my way with that stupidly charming grin of his and leans back off of the desk, moving to walk towards me.

"Sam." I murmur softly, watching him walk towards me.

What is _he_ doing here?

* * *

><p>So that was really long not-the-usual-length-I-would-write chapter 11! I really hope you enjoyed it. I spent quite a few hours working on this one and hopefully, my hard work paid off. Thanks to all the people who follow and favorite this story! Also to those who leave reviews. I really appreciate them. (:<p>

I'm not sure if you can call that a cliffhanger but yeah, it kind of is. xD I'm not sure if I should make Sammy a good guy or a bad guy. What do you guys think? Let me know via review. :3

Was there a particular part you liked in this chapter? Let me know via review! I also appreciate constructive criticism so don't hesitate to send those in too. If you've got any questions regarding this story or 'Just A Kiss', my Tumblr askbox is always open so yeah. Leave messages or questions there if you'd like! My Tumblr is b-r-ighteyes . tumblr . com :3

I love you all and thanks for whatever you end up doing! xD

- Mickey.


End file.
